This Union of Pain
by Snow Tempest
Summary: In the Soviet Union, no one is safe. Not even Lithuania (Female, as well as the other Baltics), who may be Russia's favorite.
1. A New Slave

The door opened past dinner time and a frigid body shuffled in from the cold, taking off his scarf and gloves. Latvia glanced at the man, "Are you alright?" she exclaimed. The man turned, whitish hair and red eyes greeted the girls. He lowered his eyes and shuffled over to the table and waited. Lithuania understood and dashed into the kitchen to make him dinner. He waited patiently as she fixed something for him. The other girls sat next to him and asked questions, they had never seen him before, but he never talked; instead he kept his eyes fixed on the table in front of him. When Lithuania was done she set it down in front of him and patted his back. He flinched at her touch and picked up the bowl and downed the stew in seconds. Russia came out from his office and smiled, _so I see you little minions of mine are crushed and beyond hope now? Good._ Prussia shuddered and never looked up, but he stood up and left the room, heading for the basement. Lithuania watched him go with sad eyes; she knew that he had it much worse than her. Estonia frowned; _well, that was rude!_ Latvia kept following him with her eyes;_ I hope Russia picks on him instead of me._ She thought. Russia turned his smile to them, "Are you three done with your chores?" Lithuania glanced at the washroom, "I need to finish the wash." Estonia cleared her throat, "I've had trouble hacking onto the American's spy network, but I'm trying!" Russia smiled evilly, "Good, because, comrade; if you don't do it by next week, your friends might suffer for it." Estonia glanced at Lithuania, who froze for a second while cleaning off the table. "Now, Lavi and I need to work on torture methods. After you finish the wash, Lithuania; go to bed. Estonia, go to sleep now; work on the code tomorrow." She nodded and scurried off to the room. Russia and Latvia left, pulling the door to the office closed. Lithuania put away the dishes and went into the wash room. She pulled the tub out and went outside, it was so cold that she felt frozen the moment she stepped outside, she scooped up some of the snow in the metal tub and went back inside. She melted the snow by curling around the cold metal of the washtub. While she did this she cried, softly, in case someone heard her. The trapdoor to the basement lifted up and the man's head peeked out at her. Lithuania felt a hand on her shoulder and she shook with fright, she cried harder, "No, Russia, don't hurt me!" she sobbed. Prussia sighed, "I'm not Russia." He said softly. She slowly calmed down and let him pat her shoulder reassuringly. She looked up at him from the floor, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. He frowned, "Why were you crying?" he asked, she sniffled, "I feel so awful… others have to work way harder than me so they can just survive Russia. Like you, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, and Ukraine. You get punished far worse than me… and I get easy things to do like; the wash, the cleaning, and cooking, but I still don't get punished. And I guess you are… German?" she looked at him with big green eyes, he nodded. "You must be working on the Russian space program. What made Russia so mad at you so you would have to work in those conditions?" He hissed air through his teeth and brushed some of his hair back with his hand, "Many years ago we fought against each other, and recently my brother betrayed his trust and he took it out on me." Lithuania nodded; the sound of the front door opening caught her attention. She leapt up and ran to the door where Poland stood, dazedly taking off his boots. She hugged him without thinking; then she frantically looked around to see if anyone else saw that. Only Prussia did, but he was never one to keep a secret.


	2. A false truth

Poland hauled another bale of wheat; it was the last they would get out of the field this year. He sighed and left for home late again; he knew what Russia said was that the worker who worked the most would get the better life, but Poland knew that wasn't true. He walked and walked and walked until finally, when his feet were numb by the cold, he saw Russia's house. He opened the door and staggered inside. He stomped the snow off his boots and was surprised to see Lithuania running towards him. To even more of his surprise, she hugged him. She was so warm, he shivered and sneezed. She quickly pulled apart from him and looked around, but she saw no one there. She relaxed and took Poland's hand and fed him dinner then she washed the clothes in the ice-cold water. He wanted to stay up with her to keep her company, but he was so tired that when she said that he should sleep, he instantly went to his room and passed out on the cot.


	3. Weakness

The next morning, Lithuania woke before the crack of dawn and saw that Latvia, covered in bruises, and passed out on her bed. Estonia turned over in her sleep and muttered something about computer codes, "A+H=yuV2Kl'jb*dsJa… 3.14159…" she trailed off into Pi. Lithuania sighed and combed her fingers through her hair then went into the kitchen to make coffee and Kasha (porridge) for breakfast. The first to come up was Prussia, who sat down and ate as much as he could in as little time as possible. As he was swigging his coffee, Lithuania took away Prussia's bowl and handed him a napkin. Poland came in next and sat next to Prussia and drank his coffee fast. Estonia staggered into the room and groggily drank her coffee and shoveled in her kasha, muttering something about aerospace technology camera devices. Lithuania frowned and patted Estonia's shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Estonia looked up at her, dazed, "I have to go and finish doing my hacking." She mumbled as she stood and shuffled over to her clunky computer. Lithuania sighed and turned away from them, cleaning her place. A tear trailed its way down her cheek; Poland noticed it and stood, blocking Lithuania's way, he hugged her quickly, "Stop crying, he'll be here any second now." Russia stepped into the room, "I'm glad to see you comrades are up!... Where is my older sister?" he asked with irritation. Lithuania quickly set the dishes on the counter and ran into Ukraine's room. She lay in bed, unmoving, except her breathing. "Ukraine! Wake up!" Lithuania did her best to rouse her, but it was no use. Russia stood in the doorway with a belt in hand, Lithuania tensed, expecting him to come over and hit both of them. But he just went into The Baltic's room instead. Lithuania relaxed for a second. Then realized Latvia was still sleeping in their room, where Russia was headed. Lithuania raced down the hall and fell through the door to her room, Russia was about to hit sleeping Latvia with the belt; Lithuania leapt in front of her. Crack! The blow burned and Lithuania screamed in pain. Poland and Prussia ran to the doorway just to see Russia's shocked expression and Lithuania falling to the ground, tears spilling from her eyes. Ukraine and Belarus had woken up and rushed to see what the matter was; they stood in the doorway stunned at the expression on Russia's face. Regret and hurt mixed with shock and fear. He dropped the belt and knelt down to Lithuania and held her close. Everyone was shocked; Lithuania curled up into fetal position and cried. Belarus's eyes glowed with jealousy, the next moment it was gone and she turned and marched into the kitchen. Ukraine's eyes widened and she thought; _so he has feelings for this fragile little girl… interesting._ Then she left also. Prussia shuddered and slinked away from Russia, he feared getting beaten like that. Poland felt envy deep within his heart, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.


	4. Change

The next morning, Lithuania woke before the crack of dawn and saw that Latvia, covered in bruises, and passed out on her bed. Estonia turned over in her sleep and muttered something about computer codes, "A+H=yuV2Kl'jb*dsJa… 3.14159…" she trailed off into Pi. Lithuania sighed and combed her fingers through her hair then went into the kitchen to make coffee and Kasha (porridge) for breakfast. The first to come up was Prussia, who sat down and ate as much as he could in as little time as possible. As he was swigging his coffee, Lithuania took away Prussia's bowl and handed him a napkin. Poland came in next and sat next to Prussia and drank his coffee fast. Estonia staggered into the room and groggily drank her coffee and shoveled in her kasha, muttering something about aerospace technology camera devices. Lithuania frowned and patted Estonia's shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Estonia looked up at her, dazed, "I have to go and finish doing my hacking." She mumbled as she stood and shuffled over to her clunky computer. Lithuania sighed and turned away from them, cleaning her place. A tear trailed its way down her cheek; Poland noticed it and stood, blocking Lithuania's way, he hugged her quickly, "Stop crying, he'll be here any second now." Russia stepped into the room, "I'm glad to see you comrades are up!... Where is my older sister?" he asked with irritation. Lithuania quickly set the dishes on the counter and ran into Ukraine's room. She lay in bed, unmoving, except her breathing. "Ukraine! Wake up!" Lithuania did her best to rouse her, but it was no use. Russia stood in the doorway with a belt in hand, Lithuania tensed, expecting him to come over and hit both of them. But he just went into The Baltic's room instead. Lithuania relaxed for a second. Then realized Latvia was still sleeping in their room, where Russia was headed. Lithuania raced down the hall and fell through the door to her room, Russia was about to hit sleeping Latvia with the belt; Lithuania leapt in front of her. Crack! The blow burned and Lithuania screamed in pain. Poland and Prussia ran to the doorway just to see Russia's shocked expression and Lithuania falling to the ground, tears spilling from her eyes. Ukraine and Belarus had woken up and rushed to see what the matter was; they stood in the doorway stunned at the expression on Russia's face. Regret and hurt mixed with shock and fear. He dropped the belt and knelt down to Lithuania and held her close. Everyone was shocked; Lithuania curled up into fetal position and cried. Belarus's eyes glowed with jealousy, the next moment it was gone and she turned and marched into the kitchen. Ukraine's eyes widened and she thought; _so he has feelings for this fragile little girl… interesting._ Then she left also. Prussia shuddered and slinked away from Russia, he feared getting beaten like that. Poland felt envy deep within his heart, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.


	5. Memories of her

Prussia wiped sweat from his brow as he bolted screws into place; if he messed up, he could get beaten. He gritted his teeth and drilled a hole, then pasted some springs into place. He definitely did_ not_ want to go back to the prison he had been held for five years since the end of WWII. Russia had kept him there, slowly torturing him just like the Nazis had sieged cities in Russia; the longest siege lasted five years, so the pain that had been dealt onto them was returned. He had suffered for so long, but he promised himself that he would take his revenge on Russia in all due time. But for now he must play the part as the obedient slave, and Russia the cruel master. Prussia glanced at the timer, he had twenty minutes to finish completing his work, or it was over. He cleared his mind and focused on his work; his hands moved steadily as they placed things together. Lithuania's green eyes suddenly popped into his head, he shook it. _Why am I thinking of her?_ Her sweet smile, the way she brushed her hair back from her face, and her hand on his arm made him crazy. He furiously pushed her out of his head but she danced her way back in, until finally he just let her. Time flew by, and he had finished in ten minutes. Prussia stepped back from his work and dazedly glanced at the clock and did a double-take. Ten minutes still left, he had finished in less than half of the normal time he normally got done. He whooped and cheered and fell on his work bench, smiling up at the ceiling. "What's all the noise?" Russia asked in a tone that said; you dare mess with me, I'll kill you. Prussia forgot his fear for a second and pointed to his work, "I finished ten minutes early!" he remembered the beatings, "Sir," he finished, looking back down at the ground. Then Russia smiled, not the creepy smile that said, I will kill you, or the small cute one that screamed; you're dead meat. This one was a genuine, happy, joyful smile. "Good! Comrade! You will be rewarded! For he who works the most takes the most benefits!"


	6. Fear

The news of the first Earth Satellite shocked the world; everyone reacted to it in fear. Russia intended for this to happen, for he learned that fear controls and motivates many people. A hasty conference was called for the major world powers to discuss what would happen; America, Britain, France, Germany, Italy, and fellow communists, China, Korea, and Cuba. They were all invited as ambassadors to their countries to Russia. When the news reached Russia's house, Russia smiled, but in the small and creepy way, "Comrades," he said at the dinner table, they were all assembled, his sisters, The Baltics, Prussia, and Poland. They watched him expectantly, "Yesterday, we hit the world with 'the shock of the century', as the Americans call it. We have successfully launched the world's first Earth satellite, proving that there is no God up there to save the world. And also that the power of the Soviet Union is invincible! We have proven that Communism is this world's future, and only option. Nuclear war will be inevitable, so I say let's let the rest of the world know it's coming! And that they have no choice but to become one with us, and we will rule the world with an iron fist! You who are with me now will be greatly rewarded in the future for your loyalty and work. And so, to the conference ball for the beginning of the Soviet conquest; you will go with me to represent The Soviet Union." He looked at Prussia, "Comrade East Germany," He turned to Belarus, "Comrade Belarus," and then he looked at Lithuania, "And You, Comrade Lithuania."


	7. Forever One

Belarus and Lithuania stood in the ballroom lobby with Prussia, waiting for the guests to arrive. The rules that they were told were very strict; they were not allowed to say anything against The Soviet Union or Russia, they were to be friendly to the other countries, they were to spread a good feeling towards Communism for the rest of the world, and they were to act as if they took all the finery around them was normal for them, even though it wasn't. Prussia stood uncomfortably, fingering his fancy suit and tie and looking around at the beautiful decorations around him. He glanced behind his shoulder at Lithuania; she was beautiful in her fur-lined dress. She gazed around the room much akin to the way Prussia had been drinking it in, but then she looked out the windows, he followed her gaze. The guests were arriving; Russia opened the doors and cold countries piled in, welcomed by the three comrades. At dinner America accused Russia of using Communist slaves to build Sputnik, Prussia sighed; _If only I could say it's true._ America later tracked Belarus down and asked her to dance, she declined but Russia smiled and said that his sister would _love_ to dance with America. Belarus tried to stamp on America's feet at least six times, but America was undeterred; he needed to know what the Communists were up to. When he got nothing out of Belarus, America bumped into Lithuania; America's eyes widened, "Uh, who are you?"(Canada) he asked, "Lithuania, you are America, yes?" he nodded and looked sheepish, "Yeah, geez. You know my name already and I don't even know yours, I'm sorry." Lithuania blushed and giggled self-consciously, "Yes, well. You were one of the people Comrade Russia said to be wary of… oops!" Lithuania clapped her hands over her mouth, expecting Russia to come and hit her any second. America's eyes narrowed, "What's going on? Is there something he doesn't want me to know? I knew it!" he exclaimed the last sentence a little too loud, Russia looked up and his eyes narrowed. "What did you know?" he asked distrustfully, America jumped when he saw Russia now next to Lithuania with his arm over her shoulder, America forced a grin, "That her name is Lithuania; I guessed right! Ha, ha, ha, ha…." He laughed. Russia frowned and pulled Lithuania closer to him possessively. Russia pulled Lithuania aside in the hallway, "Did you say anything, answer truthfully." He asked her, she shook her head, "No, he asked my name then said, 'no wait, let me guess…' then he said my name and I told him he got it right then he shouted, 'I knew it!'." Russia's eyes narrowed suspiciously, then he suddenly pinned her to the wall, "If you do tell someone about the way I treat my comrades, you might get hurt…" she struggled against him in fear. He let go with one hand and lifted her chin with his hand and looked her dead in the eyes, "Or maybe your friends will get hurt. You wouldn't like that, would you? So, be obedient to me for a little while longer… and then things will be better. You will be free to do whatever you want, whenever you want. We can stay together, forever…" Lithuania froze in alarm. She didn't want any more of this abuse, and forever? She would rather die. A sudden sound like a thunder-clap jolted Lithuania out of her daze. Belarus had slapped her brother across the face, hard. "Get away from Lithuania." She said with steely coldness. Russia touched his stinging cheek, "I said get back!" Belarus commanded; Russia took a few steps back. "You've been a bad girl, Bela." Russia warned. Belarus than turned to Lithuania, and as quick as a jungle cat, tried to hit her. Russia caught her hand in the air; his eyes hardened "Don't you _ever_ raise a hand to her _again_." He gripped his sister's hand and threw her down the hallway. She cried out and hit the floor, she struggled to get up, tears falling from her eyes, "You've never hurt me before," she whispered. Then she got up and ran to the room she was staying in.


	8. Sickness

A week later, Lithuania opened the door to the house and stepped inside; she held the door open for Belarus, Prussia, and Russia. Then she closed it. She went to her room and put the dress Russia said she could keep as a memento of the night away in the dresser. Latvia and Estonia were nowhere to be found; Lithuania panicked and ran out into the hall. "Poland!" she called, he wasn't there either; she scolded herself. Just because she was on holiday doesn't mean the other's get a break too. She sighed and went into the dining room and saw Estonia sitting in front of her computer, clicking, typing, and mumbling to herself. Lithuania stood there watching Estonia; at first she hadn't noticed anything wrong, but then she realized… Her eyes were glazed over, she was typing z and m over and over into the computer, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "Estonia!" Lithuania shook Estonia by the shoulders, provoking no response from the paralyzed country. "Estonia!" she tried again, Lithuania felt like crying. "Prussia, I think she might be sick." Prussia came over to her, worried. He felt Estonia's forehead and then looked into her eyes. "Ja, she is sick. But not in body, in mind; doing something for too long can upset your brain. She just needs some time off." Lithuania nodded and tried to help her friend up, but failed. Prussia picked Estonia up in one swift motion and carried her into the bedroom and put her on her bed. "Go make her something to eat," he instructed. Lithuania nodded and rushed to fix something. Russia opened the door to his study after putting his things in his room. He stood stock-still in the door for a second and then walked in. "Latvia?" he questioned, "Why are- what did- how did- ?" a sad hiccup came from Russia's study. "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I just n-needed some! I couldn't help myself! Don't hurt m-me!" Latvia's small, watery voice strained through the door. Lithuania knew that she was never allowed into Russia's study except when he watched her clean in there, but she stepped through the door. Latvia lay propped up against the foot of the desk with empty glass bottles around her; Lithuania knew that those had contained vodka. Russia grabbed Latvia on the floor and shook her hard, "Do you have any idea-!" Lithuania grabbed Russia's arm, "Please stop! Can't you see she's upset and not thinking strait; don't shake her, please!" she pleaded, Russia stopped shaking her, but he tossed her down to the ground like he did to his sister. Latvia didn't get up again. Lithuania picked her friend up and dragged her out of the room and onto her bed. She then ran into the kitchen and made up some leftover Kasha for them. Russia closed the doors to his study and didn't come out as she made it. She spooned the porridge into bowls and carried them into their room. She first tried Estonia; she crouched down next to her bed and tried to feed her some of the Kasha, but Estonia just kept staring into space like something was there, and her fingers kept moving. Prussia came by and stood in the doorway, watching Lithuania get upset. "Eat, do it, Estonia! I know you're hungry! Eat!" Still Estonia had no reaction; Lithuania's eyes teared up and she held her tears in and curled her hands into fists. Prussia came forward and propped Estonia up on the pillows; he took the bowl from Lithuania, and put a spoonful of porridge in her mouth. Then he closed her mouth and rubbed her throat, forcing her to swallow. A slight touch of color returned to Estonia's cheeks and Lithuania relaxed and let out a breath of relief. Tears spilled from her eyes as comfort of having someone to help her swelled from somewhere within. Before she could stop herself she pecked him on the cheek and he blushed. She too blushed, "S-sorry. Just, thank you." he nodded and helped Estonia finish the bowl of Kasha. When he was done, Lithuania and Prussia took the bowl to the kitchen, and she washed it in the wash basin.


	9. Winter

In the winter months, Poland and Ukraine were both home all the time, whilst Belarus usually was away on assassination missions. Prussia was always home but usually working at the table with his machines. By dinner time Lithuania would always smile and tell him to clear the table. Then he would tell her that he was in the middle of working, "I'm in ze middle of zhis, frau! Can't it vait?" she grinned and leaned on the table in front of him, "Not unless you don't want dinner." He would chuckle and clear his place, "I vouldn't miss your cooking," There were a few days where they had nothing to eat, because the trains froze on the tracks, and the food couldn't get to them. On those days Lithuania had nothing to cook but she would sit with Estonia on her bed. Estonia was in a bad state, she never talked or moved, but she would eat what Prussia force-fed her. Latvia constantly wanted vodka or any other alcoholic drink, but alcohol was rare in Russia's house at the time. Sometimes this would just drive Latvia crazy as she had nothing to do but stare out the window and craved what she didn't have. Poland seemed restless more than usual and he constantly kept close to Lithuania. Ukraine mostly kept to room, but everyone felt restless.


	10. Spring

For the first time in more than half a year, it finally looked like spring. Green showed through and no snow fell from the sky. Lithuania burst out of the house and fell onto the sparse grass. She laughed, "Spring!" she cried in joy. Prussia and Poland came out and smiled then realized they were standing next to each other and scooted away. Russia joined them and stretched, drinking in the sunlight. "It's beautiful, da?" he commented. They all had to agree, that was the longest and hardest winter they had ever experienced. "Such a wonderful and much-wanted Spring!"


	11. Hurt

One morning Lithuania tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't see straight, she lay on the floor dazed. She fell back asleep and was woken by Poland shaking her; she tried to speak but faint muttering came out. Tears fell from her eyes and she breathed heavily. Another set of arms held her now, and felt her temperature with a freezing hand. Lithuania fell back asleep in Prussia's arms. "She's sick," he said as he carefully put her back in bed, Poland scuffed, "I could have told you that!" Prussia turned to Poland angrily, "If you knew that, then why did you shake her and try to wake her? That makes her condition worse! You dumcoff! If you really loved her, you would know when she was hurting, and not just worried about her not making breakfast in the mornings!" Poland's eyes narrowed, "I was worried about what Russia would do if she slept in!" Poland growled, "And you think you're in love with her?" Prussia glared at Poland until Russia came in the room. "Is she sleeping in?" he asked with a warning in his voice. Prussia and Poland stopped glaring at each other and turned to Russia, "She's sick." They said at the same time.


	12. Challange

They didn't have breakfast that morning because none of them felt like making it. Russia, Prussia, Ukraine, Latvia, and Poland all sat at the dinner table in silence. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Ukraine, finally. Russia sighed, "Maybe I should send for a doctor," Poland couldn't take it anymore "You should have done that when Estonia entered her catatonic state!" Russia stood, "Are you saying that I am unfair?" Poland nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I think." Russia stood and coldly glared at Poland, "Are you challenging me?" Poland also stood and looked Russia in the eyes, "I think that would be a yes," Russia smirked, "You have chosen wrong,"


	13. Nursing back to Health

Lithuania woke with a fever, she looked around hazily for a minute before realizing that someone was holding her hand and calling her name. She focused on Prussia's face, voice, and the warmth of his hand on hers. "Lithuania…" she coughed and her face flushed. Prussia looked worried and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She lay there, startled, "Pr-prussia?" he gasped and hugged her; she hung, almost limp, in his arms. "You gave all of us quite a scare." He whispered in her ear as he gripped her tighter. Lithuania tried to sit up on her own, and found she could. Prussia drew back, "Do you feel well enough to be up?" he asked, looking at her with worried red eyes. She grabbed his arm, "I'm going to try to stand, but I feel shaky. Can you support me?" He lent her his arm and she stood up slowly. She was wobbly on her feet, but Prussia held her steady. She looked around the room, Estonia still lay in bed, Latvia was nowhere to be seen, and the room was otherwise empty except Prussia and Lithuania. "How many hours was I out?" she asked, Prussia chuckled, "About a day." She paled, "A… day? Oh, no! I have to make up the work I missed. There will be no clean clothes…" Prussia stroked her hair, "It's alright, I already did it. You don't have to worry, frau." She relaxed and then frowned, "How is everyone getting on? How about food?" Prussia glanced towards the closed door, "Everyone's fed." He stated, tugging Lithuania back to her bed. "Vhy don't you just go back to sleep? I'll bring you somezhing to eat later." She struggled, "No, I want to see Poland, I need to ask him something." Prussia felt anger boil up inside him then felt it recede when he thought of the state Poland was in, "I can ask him for you." She struggled weakly, trying to stand on her own. She fell over and Prussia immediately picked her up and put her on the bed. "You are not moving from zhis spot until I say you can," he said, pulling the covers over her body and tucking her in. Against her will, her eyelids began to feel heavy… and soon they drifted closed.


	14. Blood

Poland spit out another mouthful of blood, tasting defeat, and blood, his blood. The walls were covered in it, and yet he wouldn't die. Iron chains clanked; rusty to the touch, and wet with his blood. The trapdoor opened and Prussia came down to the second basement and closed the trapdoor behind him. Poland cracked a dead smile, "Come back to give me Hell, eh?" He coughed and his body racked with pain. Prussia growled and threw down his hat onto the floor. "She gets up and you are the first thing she talks about! Why?" Poland felt hope within him again, "She's awake?" Prussia glared at him, "I made her go back to sleep, but ja, she vas avake." Poland sighed; Prussia rolled his eyes and sat down next to Poland on a chair. "So from vhat I understand you two vere married, but you never touched her, vhy?" he asked, looking up at the stained ceiling. Poland chuckled, but cringed in pain, "I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around me," Prussia punched the small table, "You are so sentimental, especially towards voman." Poland looked over at him with a tired expression, "And you've got something against that?" Prussia chuckled, "Here ve go again," Poland nodded, "Don't go stealing my woman spiel," Prussia laughed, "You know me too well," Poland grimaced in discomfort, "How did we even become friends, shouldn't we hate each other?" Prussia stood up and grabbed his hat off the floor, "Many things are born from necessity; this alliance one of them. Vell, see you." he said, climbing the stairs to the house. Poland lifted a bloody hand, "Hey, tell Liet I'll see her soon, alright?" Prussia mock saluted him and climbed out of the blood-covered basement.


	15. Don't See My Pain

Lithuania jumped back in bed after hearing the Prussia was coming back up the trapdoor stairs. She pressed her face into the pillow and hoped that she looked like she was asleep. The door creaked open and Prussia stuck his head through, "Good night." he whispered and closed the door. She waited for a minute before slipping back out of bed and opening the door. It squeaked, but no one came out into the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the secret basement. Lithuania lifted the trapdoor and crept down the stairs. She heard the chains clank and Poland coarsely whisper, "Liet?" She couldn't see in the dark, so she stumbled around in the dark. Poland sighed, "Get out of here, Liet. Liet, are you even listening to me?" she felt around for the small kerosene lamp, found it, and turned it on. Blood glistened on the walls, ruby red everywhere. Lithuania gasped and looked at Poland. He was very pale and limp; in chains and on the floor. Poland tried to move but he couldn't, "Don't make a noise and get out of here, Russia will be back." Lithuania crouched down and touched Poland's face, tears spilling from her eyes uncontrollably. She sobbed, "How did this happen?" Poland sighed, "I stood up to Russia. Don't tell him you know where the trapdoor is. Just get out of here." But she couldn't move; she just sat there, weeping into her hands. The trapdoor opened and Poland tensed, Prussia came down and saw Lithuania on the floor next to Poland, "How did you get down here? You should be resting." He moved across the floor to Lithuania, "Come here, liebe." He picked her up and carried her out. Poland watched them go with sad eyes. When the trapdoor closed, Poland's head fell. "Don't see my pain," he whispered.


	16. Promise

Prussia held Lithuania to his chest as she cried; he shushed her gently and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright, he'll be fine." He whispered. She looked up at him with teary eyes, "You think?" All he could do was nod. She sat there for a while in the comfort of his arms, "You love him, don't you?" Prussia asked, she looked him in the eyes; watery green on cold red. "Yes," came her horse whisper. Prussia sighed and signed his death warrant, "I'll help him escape, I'll get him far away from here." Lithuania gripped his shoulders tightly, "You'll get caught! What are you thinking?!" He stood, turning away from her, starting toward the door, "I'm going to help the man you love, because he's the only one that can make you happy. And I want you to be happy, Liebe." Prussia felt a hand on his back, "Look me in the eyes," Lithuania said coldly. Prussia turned around to face whatever she was going to say about her never loving him in the first place. Instead she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips shyly. Prussia wound his arms around her and kissed her back. After they drew apart she murmured into his chest, "I love Poland, but more like a brother. Please don't risk your life; I would never forgive myself if something happened to either of you. And I'm sure Poland is really going to be alright, just as you say." She leaned on his chest. "I trust you," she promised.


	17. Fustration

Everyone but Belarus, Estonia, and Poland sat at the dinner table at supper. Lithuania had made dinner, and everyone was enjoying it, it was a great change from Prussia's cooking. (He had done the cooking while Lithuania was sick) Ukraine kept looking between Prussia and Lithuania, sensing something was going on between the two of them. Russia and Latvia thought nothing of the tender glances exchanged by those two throughout dinner. No one noticed the clasped hands under the dinner table but Ukraine, who bent down to look under the table, (Made hard by two very obvious reasons). Russia frowned at his older sister, "What are you doing, Ukraine?" She got up from her position and sat back down at the table, "Nothing, Brother." She covered a smile with her hand and excused herself from the dinner table. Latvia followed, clearing her place for Lithuania and making a hasty retreat. Prussia and Lithuania stood up together and took their dishes over to the sink to be washed later. When they were gone, Russia crouched under the dinner table, trying to find what Ukraine thought so fascinating. Finding nothing, he stood back up and smashed the table with his fist. With Estonia in a catatonic state those Americans were using their spy pilots to find out where The Soviet Union's nuclear missiles were. _If this keeps up…_ Russia breathed out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He marched into his office and shut the door; he wouldn't come out for the rest of the night.


	18. Lover

Sometime around midnight Prussia snuck down the hallway quietly. He crept slowly, one step at a time, so as not to wake anyone. He stepped on an old board, creak! He flinched, and hoped that no one heard that. "What are you doing?" He turned around, Ukraine stood in the doorway of her room in her nightdress, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Prussia wildly thought of an excuse, Ukraine came up with one before he could, "You are going to see Lithuania, yes? Just keep it quiet." Prussia blinked in confusion, "Lithuania?" he asked, mystified. Ukraine nodded, "Yes, you and Lithuania are lovers, no? Aren't you going to her tonight?" Prussia put his hands up in the air, "You got me; I'm in love." Ukraine nodded in approval. "Go then," Prussia waited until she went back to bed before continuing to his real destination, the secret basement.


	19. Phoenix Flames

Russia tossed and turned in his office chair, asleep. He sweated and breathed heavily, groaning and clamping the chair handles with a grip like iron. He woke up, startled, from a nightmare. He wiped sweat off his forehead, and realized it wasn't just from the fright of the nightmare. This room was unbearably hot; smoke filled the ceiling, embers drifted through the air. Russia jumped out of his chair and looked at the door, it was covered in flames. An image of a Phoenix blazed in a wreath of flames on the door. Russia turned around, reaching for the window; it cracked in a million pieces, slicing his skin with glass shards. He covered his mouth with his scarf to prevent himself from choking on smoke and he waved the thick smoke away from his eyes. Some timber fell in front of him, he tripped, falling backward. Red-hot embers burned his face and ungloved hands, he screamed in pain. Hands that were not his own grabbed his coat and dragged him towards the broken window and threw him out. He landed in the dirt outside the window, dazed, he did nothing. The person who rescued him dragged him a little farther away from the blaze and left him there. As Russia struggled to stay awake, he saw a cloaked figure on a horse come galloping closer. Then darkness.


	20. We Started The Fire

Lithuania stood outside the burning house in the chilly night air, she had been woken up by Prussia, who had told her to get outside, and to take Latvia. He had carried Estonia outside while she had dragged sleepy Latvia out. Prussia went back in for Ukraine before the fire was even known to her. What puzzled Lithuania was how Prussia knew the fire had been started, _did he…?_ She wondered, staring at the blaze. Belarus would sure get a surprise when she came back from overseas. Prussia came up next to her, ashes in his hair, "That's zhe last of us," he gasped, pointing to an unconscious Russia, heaped on the ground a little bit away from the burning house. Lithuania heard a horse whinny, she turned. Poland hopped down off his horse, dressed in a black cloak and traveling clothes, the blood cleaned off his face. Lithuania grabbed him and held him tightly to her, "Poland! You got out!" He hugged her back and exchanged a glance with Prussia over her shoulder. Poland pushed her back gently, "I got out first because Prussia came to get me first. Before we set the fire." Lithuania gave a startled cry as he said that, "Set fire…?" She looked at Prussia, who held her gaze strongly. Poland sighed and looked down at the ground, "And I'm leaving," he announced, patting his horse's neck. Lithuania felt tears well up in her eyes, "No, don't go!" Poland looked her in the eyes, "Don't worry, Liet. Like a Phoenix I shall rise. I'll never truly leave you," he leaned forward and kissed her fervently then swung himself up on his horse, he looked down at a slightly ruffled Prussia, "Just let me get away with that one." Prussia relaxed a little and nodded solemnly. Lithuania tried to grab Poland's cloak but Prussia held her tightly in his arms. "Take care of her for me." Poland called as he steered his horse away from the house and galloped off into the wilderness


	21. Suspects

They all were staying at a temporary home for the time being; it was five days after the fire and everyone had settled in. At dinner that night, Russia stood up. "There is a traitor among us," he said calmly. Lithuania looked up at Russia, Ukraine looked around in confusion at her family, Latvia shook terribly in her seat, and Prussia looked Russia dead in the eyes. Russia continued, "This person helped Poland escape and this traitor also burned down our house." Ukraine shook her head, "I think you're not thinking strait. None of us could have done it." Russia looked at her carefully, inspecting her face for any evidence of lies, "You were supposedly asleep, but you could have found where I was keeping him." His gaze turned to Prussia, "You were the only one who knew of where Poland was kept. But from what I've seen, you two didn't exactly get along." He looked at Latvia, "Or it could be our little alcoholic," Latvia trembled, "Who might have been able to sniff out the vodka that was stored near him. But why would you free him?" Then he turned to Lithuania, "You have the most guilty record out all of you. You might still love Poland and want to help him escape. You could have gotten Prussia to tell you where Poland was kept; you are," he looked at her with lavender eyes, "Extremely beautiful. Da?" Ukraine couldn't stand it longer, "It wasn't either of them because she was in his bed that night!" Russia flinched, "What?!" he turned and grabbed Prussia's shirt and looked him dead in the eyes with hatred, "What did you do to my Sunflower?!" Prussia struggled, "I never did anything! I swear!" Ukraine gasped, "Then what were you doing sneaking about at night? Did you burn down our house?" Prussia shook his head, "I think this is all some sort of mistake!" Russia glared at him and released his collar, "Until I know the truth, Latvia, you are off the hook. Ukraine, Lithuania, Prussia; you are all suspects." He scowled at Prussia, "And you will not be allowed to see each other, ever. Until the culprit confesses"


	22. Freed?

Prussia sat there in his room, staring at the wall. It had been the fifth day of confinement and he was worried out of his mind. He had no idea where or what Lithuania was doing or thinking, it was just driving him crazy. Maybe I should just turn myself in so the others get out… but Russia, I don't trust him around Lithuania without me in the room. So he sat there, waiting for something to happen. The door flew open, Russia stood in the doorway. "You are free." Prussia stood up quickly. "But, you will have to come with me." Prussia followed Russia suspiciously watching his every move. Russia just took him out of the house and pushed him into a car. Russia climbed in after him, and the taxi took them to the train station and Russia towed Prussia out of the car and to a station, "Ukraine has confessed to helping Poland escape, you are off the hook. You will be relocated with the rest of Union. This is goodbye for now." Prussia got onto the train and looked behind him at Russia as the train sped away. Russia had already turned to go; he was smiling as he got into the taxi. That was what unnerved Prussia the most.


	23. Alone

Lithuania sat in a chair in her new home alone. The others were supposed to arrive an hour ago, but no one had come. Russia had called her and told her that there were more seats on the next train for everyone else, so she would just have to wait for everyone. So she sat there patiently until the door opened. She leapt up, Russia came in; alone. She stared at him as he closed the door and put his coat on the hook next to the door. "Where is everyone else?" she asked, looking at Russia with leaf green eyes. He turned and smiled, "Just us, you see. Prussia is needed to go to work, Ukraine is in confinement for setting fire to the house, and Latvia is going with Prussia." Lithuania's mind reeled, Ukraine took the blame for Prussia… Prussia who knows where with Latvia… And Estonia… "Where's Estonia?" she asked, Russia motioned out the window, "There is a hospital where she is kept over there. I thought you should have at least one friend nearby." Lithuania relaxed slightly. Russia slid his arm around her waist, "Meanwhile, Sunflower… we're all alone here… If you aren't carful… I'll lose control, Da?" Russia whispered seductively in her ear. Lithuania shivered and he let go, walking away into the house.


	24. Someone To Depend On

**Please comment! I would appreciate your input! **

Prussia was in a work camp, so was Latvia. Sunup to Sundown, they worked. Prussia fared better than Latvia under the harsh conditions, but they both became worn down from all the constant work. Prussia would have to shovel coal, fix machines that broke down, and chop trees for lumber. Latvia was to cook in the kitchen, even though she had no experience whatsoever. As Prussia passed the lunch line, he smiled at Latvia; she waved back then got hit by the cook. After the men were served, Latvia joined Prussia on the ground, "I don't like it here," she muttered, pulling her legs up to her chest. Prussia looked at her, "Have you seen Lithuania?" he asked; she shook her head. "She wasn't on the train they put me on, I think Russia has her somewhere else." Prussia growled, "That damn…" Latvia started crying. Prussia trailed off and stared at her. She was so vulnerable and small compared to him, "Listen, ve'll get out of here as soon as possible, I promise. Ve'll find Lithuania and Poland and get out of The Soviet Union. Alright?" she nodded and hiccupped. He put a reassuring arm over her shoulder, she needed this, but Prussia needed it more; someone to depend on him.


	25. Like You're Dead

Lithuania opened the doors to the Hospital, shuddering and almost not believing she was going to actually go inside a hospital again. After she had visited Poland during WWII in the hospital, the bloody bandages, missing limbs, and screams of patients stayed with her for years. The halls were cleaner than she had expected, no sounds but faint muttering and some speaking, and no corpses lay in the doorways to any rooms. She found the room that Estonia was in and pushed the door open; Estonia lay in bed, sleeping. Lithuania breathed out a sigh of relief and felt Russia step into the room behind her, she shuddered. She couldn't go anywhere outside the house without him 'escorting' her. He said it was for her own safety, but Lithuania knew it was because he didn't want her to make an attempt of escape. "Russia, is it too much to ask a few minutes alone with my friend?" he sighed, "Neyt. It's fine, I'll wait outside." He stepped outside and closed the door; Lithuania went over to Estonia's bed and sat down on it. "I miss you and I want you to get better, alright? Do you hear me?" she patted Estonia's head, "You look so sweet sleeping there like that… like you're…" her words choked and tears fell on the blankets, "Dead." She finished. The door opened and Russia came in, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go, Sunflower. That was enough visit time, da?" Lithuania cried and nodded, shoulders shaking, she allowed Russia to lead her out of the hospital.


	26. The Carcasses of Sunflowers

Lithuania sat on her bed, crying. This was the fifth week of being in this house with Russia as her only companion. She missed Prussia, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine, and even Belarus, who had not been allowed home. She plucked the petals of the most recent sunflower and muttered under her breath, "Submission, Flee, Submission, Flee, Submission, Flee…" She came to the last petal, "Flee." She sighed as she tossed the carcass of the flower to the pile of stems. Russia came and gave her a new sunflower every day, hoping she would fall for his charms. It never worked, she just became more cold-hearted toward him, as she did so his efforts increased. Love letters and smiles did nothing for her worried mind, and she was nearly at her breaking point. A knock sounded at her door, she stood and answered. Russia waited outside her door, "What is it that you want?" he asked, come into her room without asking. Lithuania backed away from him as he came closer, Russia looked aggravated, "What can I do to make you love me?" he ran a hand through his hair, and looked at her with tormented eyes. The look did nothing to her heart or mind. In a rush of motion Russia had her pinned down to the bed. "Do you love someone? Answer me!" he forced a hard kiss on her mouth, she struggled, but he was way too strong. He pushed himself up; still keeping Lithuania down, "Is it Prussia?" he kissed her forcefully again, yanking her hair. "Poland?" And again, Lithuania fought for air and freedom from this. He pulled her hair and leaned in closer, "I won't stop until you tell me… Sunflower." She cried out in pain, her long hair being pulled taught. "Pain… is good, da?"


	27. Flee

Lithuania stumbled and fell down the stairs, skinning her knee. Her blood dripped onto the floor, she reached for the banister and helped herself up with shaking arms. Her entire body felt weak, and it was painful to just take a step. Finally she came to the secret panel she had found while exploring the house on her first day. She pulled it open, and she pulled out the green suit she had been sewing in secret, and the men's shirt, tie, shoes, and socks she had found. She put all this on and looked at herself in the mirror, only one thing left to do; she pulled out a knife. It cut through her long brown hair, but she didn't have the heart to cut it all off, she left a little extra. It now reached to just above her shoulders, the padding she had placed in her suit made her look more masculine. She looked like a boy around the age of seventeen, it would do. She took the sack of food and her knife out of the panel and closed it. She opened the front door quietly and slipped out into the morning mist.

Prussia and Latvia snuck through the sleeping camp together as quietly as they could. Latvia almost knocked over a can, but Prussia grabbed her and put a finger to his lips. She nodded, trembling in fear; she followed him out into the wilderness.


	28. Kidnapped

Russia woke and noticed something off… "Lithuania?" he whispered, feeling around in the sheets for her. But the bed was empty except him; he lay there for a moment then got up, curing at himself. Of course she would run away after he had done something cruel. He quickly put on his clothes and marched out into the hallway. _She couldn't have gotten far…_ his thought process stopped when he saw a spot of blood on the floor. He quickly went down the stairs and found more drops of blood and a knife with a little of that blood on it lying on the floor, the door was adjacent. Russia's thoughts ran at a million miles an hour, she was kidnapped, taken hostage, carried off by America? Poland? Prussia? Who?! "Who took my Sunflower from me?!"


	29. Ways To Go

Latvia shook as she sat in front of the hasty no-smoke fire that Prussia had built for them. They sat out in the woods with nothing but their blankets, food, and a few supplies that Prussia had stolen from the camp. "Prussia, do you think when this is all over Lithuania and Estonia will adopt me as their sister?" she wondered, as she sipped the water in the tin cup in her hands. Prussia looked up at her from the log he sat on, "I'm sure zhey vould if you asked them." He said. A much-welcomed image of Lithuania entered his mind and he wondered what it would be like if they really did find each other in the future. Latvia sighed, "I'm too timid to ask." She muttered. Prussia snapped out of his daydream, "Vhat?" Latvia cringed, "I'm way to scared to ask them." Prussia laughed, Latvia looked stricken. "Zhay aren't scary! Zhere about as scary as… zhis leaf." He picked up a leaf from the ground and held it out to Latvia, she took it and looked at it. "Lithuania is to nice and Estonia couldn't hurt a fly even if she _vanted_ to." Latvia cocked her head to the side, "You think so?" He nodded, "Estonia vould punch like a girl!" he laughed. Latvia shook her head, "For Estonia that may be true. But Lithuania has _killed_ men before. She's been in war; she knows how to seriously hurt someone. She may appear to be a weak girl, but she could take you down any day!" she stared him down then realized what she was doing and lowered her gaze, "Sorry," she muttered. Prussia grinned, "No problem, small fry! That's something about her I didn't know, though." Latvia nodded and stared off into the distance, "That's how I know she's alright, wherever she is."

Meanwhile Lithuania sat in the back corner of the boxcar, cold and shivering; wishing she could start a fire, but understanding that it would burn the car. She rummaged through her sack for something to eat, and realized her knife wasn't there. "No, no, no,no,no! My knife!" she snarled in frustration. She choose a piece of bread to eat for a midday meal, scarfing it down as fast as possible. The train came rattling to a stop, but she didn't get out; she still had a ways to go.


	30. Stay Hidden

Dogs barked and howled in the distance; Prussia tugged Latvia through the foliage in a hurry to escape. When the wardens caught them, they would be tortured; they couldn't very well die to end that pain. Howling, crashing, gunshot. Prussia pulled Latvia down and covered her mouth, he put a finger to his lips again, she nodded. He took her to a little patch of scrub and hid her there and motioned for her to stay hidden. She watched him is confusion as he climbed out and waved his arms and yelled then took off running. They chased him, leaving Latvia alone. _He sacrificed himself for me? Me? No. I won't let him stand alone. _She stood and sprinted out of the bushes.

Lithuania kept her head down trudging through yet another town. Puddles of mud blocked the streets and soft rain fell on her head, dampening her hair. She was headed for the next railway, bound to who knows where. She sighed and continued walking, "I do believe that was a girl's sigh I heard just then," Lithuania turned, a wizened old woman smiled at her from underneath a shawl. "Young man." She said smiling a wise smile. "Why don't you come with me?" Lithuania was suspicious of this woman but followed her anyway. "You won't fool many more people for long, girl. With those pretty eyes," she chuckled, "No." The woman led her to a wooden house that looked to be about the same age as the woman herself. Lithuania was sat down at the dinner table, and as the woman made tea and supper, she poured the whole story out. "I was taken advantage of by a man I hate, he nearly killed my best friend, you see. So I ran away from my home town disguised as a boy." She nodded and put some Perogi and hot tea on the table. "Welcome to Poland." She said, smiling.


	31. Rescue

Prussia stood facing the men and dogs with defiance in his eyes despite the bleeding wound in his shoulder. Latvia crashed through the bushes and ran to stand in front of Prussia. The warden grinned, "So this is the other one, eh? Lucky." He aimed his gun at her too, but Prussia tackled her to the ground. The shot rang out, the man cursed, "Why do you have to make it more difficult than it needs to be, boy?" Prussia growled at the man and winced in pain, struggling to get up off the ground. The man raised his gun again and got a fist in his face. Latvia glared at him, "No one hurts my friends, got it?" The man went down like a piece of cardboard. Prussia stared in awe at Latvia, who now seemed like a completely different person. She tuned to his and offered hand, "Got a problem?"

Lithuania hopped onto the next car and pulled herself into the moving train. She was wearing a cloak and hat that hid some of her more feminine features to blend in better; the woman who had helped her gave them to her. Lithuania now had a map and new provisions, she sighed contentedly a plopped herself down and scanned the map; nowhere did it say anything about work camps, but if she asked around in local taverns, there may be some news. _What is the American phrase? Loose lips sink ships? Yes, that's it._ She pulled her knees up to her chest and waited till the next check point. Once she saw the train about to pull into the station, she jumped out and hit the ground running. The train breezed past her and left her standing in a field of grass. _If I'm not mistaken…_ her thoughts searched for the memory of her and Poland, talking out on this very field like friends as they got to know each other. She smiled and remembered. _If only things could be that easy._ She dismissed her thoughts and followed the train tracks to the crowded station. She pressed through the mass of bodies and finally came to the town entrance. She walked down the cobbled streets, remembering. Now she needed to find a place to get rumors of a work camp so she headed to the tavern. "No! Sir don't!" cries came from the alleyway beside a tavern. Lithuania found a little blond barmaid being harassed by a grungy man, she stepped forward, "Sir, please let her go," The man kept a tight hold on her but turned to Lithuania, "Get along, boy. There's nothing you can do here," Lithuania sighed and said with regret, "I suppose I'll have to use force." Quick as lightning she punched the man in the face, kicked his feet out from under him, and pulled the girl to her side. The man groaned and covered his bloody nose. The barmaid smiled and said, "Thank you, cutie!" she kissed her on the cheek. She was shocked on how familiar that felt. The girl led her to the tavern door, "You deserve a treat for that, on me!" she winked and opened the door for Lithuania. What a minute… that wink, the blond hair, the girl's clothes! "Filex?" Lithuania asked, using Poland's human name. The barmaid seemed startled, but quickly covered it up, "No, close hon. I'm Felia!" He giggles and led Lithuania to the back, where no one was. Suddenly a knife pressed to my neck, "How do you know me, boy?" Poland snarled, his voice not feminine anymore. "Poland! It's me! Liet!" I choked as he pinned me to the door. He looked carefully at my face, his eyes slowly widening. He touched the ends of my short hair. "Oh, Liet. I'm so sorry, I didn't expect to see you… as a boy." Lithuania laughed and touched Poland's face, "Wonderful disguise _Felia_. Makeup," Lithuania looked at the dress, "Dress," she laughed harder and looked at the front of the dress, "And Pol, is this padding?!" He blushed, "Shhhh! Your giving away my cover!" She stifled her giggles and Poland glanced around, "Do you have a place to stay?" he asked, she shook her head. "No, I was coming here to find out what happened to Latvia and Prussia," Poland tensed at the name of his rival. "He didn't look after you?" he asked, anger emanating through his voice. "He did, but we were separated," the story came rushing out of her and she found herself talking until sundown. 


	32. Brother

Prussia and Latvia staggered into the first town they came to a collapsed in the first alley they saw. They lay there on the road, panting. Prussia's shoulder was bleeding badly and Latvia was covered in both Prussia's blood but also of the man she had killed in the woods the day before. They had ran and walked nonstop until they found a place to hide. "Do you think it's safe to sleep?" asked Latvia. Prussia was nearly unconscious from blood loss so he didn't respond. They sat there in companionable silence until Latvia realized that Prussia had passed out. "Good night, brother." She whispered and gently pecked him on the forehead.

Poland led Lithuania to his apartment that he had earned, working as a barmaid. Poland opened the door and nodded his head to the bed, "You can take the bed." He said and turned on the kerosene lamp. Lithuania smiled and thanked him, putting her sack on the bed. He slid behind her and put his arms around Lithuania. "Unless you want to sleep next to me?" he stroked her hair and kissed her head. He shook her head, he frowned. "Still determined to be faithful to him? Fine." She looked down at the ground, face burning. Poland tilted her chin up and looked at her flustered face. "Or maybe not so faithful? Did something happen?" she started to cry as she choked out the part of the story she had left out. Poland cursed and rubbed his forehead, "Damn Russia, I'll kill him… I mean, it wasn't your fault, right?" Lithuania looked up at him with tear-ridden eyes. "I guess not. Why don't you get some sleep now?" she nosed and climbed into bed. Poland lie on a mat on the floor and listened to her sniffles fade over time as the night wore on.


	33. The Red Badge Of Courage

Latvia realized that they had left their packs at their last camp, they had no food. Prussia was still out cold after last night, so Latvia had to do her best and fend for herself. She begged out on the streets, but most never gave her a second glance. There were some who stared in disgust at the filthy child covered in dried blood, she felt ashamed of looking this way in front of strangers. Prussia came lurching out of the alleyway and stopped when he came to stand beside Latvia, someone spat in their direction and Latvia shrunk back. Prussia looked down at her, "Don't be afraid of zhem, zhat blood on you just tells them zhat you could take them all on at once. It's a badge, vear it vith honor. Don't ever let zhem get you down." Latvia gazed in admiration at him and stood taller, head up high, for all the world to see.


	34. Help

"Ooh, he's a cute one! Where did you get such a sweet face? I'm jealous!" asked one of the other barmaids, tugging on Lithuania's cheek as she sat on a barstool listening to rumors of work camps. Poland came up next to Lithuania and giggled, "Well, we met not that long ago, but the sweetie never left my side!" Lithuania rolled her eyes at Poland's very good girl impression, resting her head on her hand. Poland kissed her other cheek and winked. Lithuania sighed and kissed Poland back on his cheek. All the barmaids sighed and giggled, imagining their lovers or fiancés with them now. "You're so lucky, Felia! Your boy get's to come… how old did you say he was?" Lithuania interrupted, "Sixteen." The girls found this proclamation very daring, "Ooh, sixteen! A young man to be sure! And how old did you say you were?" she asked Poland, who was cleaning the table with a wet rag, "A woman never revels her age! And with love, age doesn't matter!" he winked. The other barmaids who circled Lithuania 'oohed' and sighed. Lithuania frowned; at this rate she would never hear any useful information. The door opened and someone fell in; the man had dried blood all over one side of his shirt and his pale skin was even paler than it should have been. Latvia stepped through the door next and helped the man through the door. Lithuania leapt off the stool and helped Latvia, "Pr- Uh, Gilbert?" she asked, cautiously. His head turned slightly, but seeing someone he didn't recognize, he looked back down at the ground. The moved him to a booth and sat him down. Costumers muttered and whispered amongst themselves as they stared at the ghastly spectacle. "What happened?" Lithuania said, forgetting to deepen her voice slightly. She clapped a hand over her mouth, Poland came to her rescue, "Voice cracks, they happen!" Poland grabbed the wet rag and put it to Prussia's forehead, he was sweating badly and muttering to himself. Latvia looked worried, and uncomfortable; she did not yet realize that the woman handing her towels and the man supporting Prussia were Poland and Lithuania. "Can we take them back to the apartment?" Lithuania asked Poland. He nodded and grabbed a few more napkins to stop the bleeding. "Is it alright if I go, girls?" he asked. All the barmaids nodded and helped hold the door open for them.


	35. Play The Part

When Prussia woke, Latvia was nowhere to be seen, he immediately panicked. As he tried to sit up pain spread through his shoulder, someone with soft, warm hands pushed him back down. "Don't get up yet." He looked at the person. His vision was blurry, but he saw the short hair and suit, a boy. "Vhere is Lat- my friend?" he choked, the boy reached out with strong but small arms and propped his up on the pillows then got a cup of water and helped Prussia hold it so he could drink it. "Your friend is safe." Lithuania said, unaware that she sounded like a boy to Prussia, "P-" he coughed into his fist, spitting up a little black blood. Lithuania cleaned it up and helped him drink more. He could see a little more clearly now, green eyes that reminded him of her gazed into his worryingly. He looked away, Lithuania touched his cheek; he winced. She drew back, confused. "Vhy are you touching me like zhat?" he asked, looking away from her at the wall. _He thinks I'm a boy…_ she realized. She smiled; _maybe I can play this part a little longer for him_, "Is there a woman you love?" She asked. Prussia swallowed and looked up at the ceiling, "Yes. Are you homosexual or somezing?" Lithuania laughed, Prussia closed his eyes, "Your laugh sounds just like hers…" he mumbled before falling asleep. Lithuania smiled, oh how she loved him.


	36. He's mine, but he doesn't know it

Latvia leaned over Prussia and watched his nose twitch, "Hey, I think he's waking up!" And indeed he was. The first thing he saw was Latvia, who he hugged a hard as he could, which was pretty hard because by sleeping, he had fully healed. "Squishing. Me…" Latvia squeaked from the embrace. Lithuania stood to the side, feeling jealously as she watched them. Poland swept into the room in full makeup and work uniform, Prussia squinted at him and Lithuania, "Who are you? Did you help us?" Latvia looked at him strangely; she knew that these two were their friends… but Prussia, not so much. "These are-" Poland bustled over, in high heels, "I'm Felia and this is Toris, _my boyfriend_." He said that part very forcefully, as if Prussia might steal her away. Prussia put his hands in the air, "He's the homosexual one, not me!" Latvia looked between Lithuania and Prussia and started to laugh. Poland looked at Lithuania, "Did you do anything to him?" he asked; Lithuania cracked a smile and said casually, "I asked him if he had a woman." Poland looked like he was about to start breathing fire, this was made scarier by the fact that he was wearing makeup. Lithuania thought he looked good in makeup. She kissed Poland on the cheek and opened the door for her. "We're going to go to the tavern, come on. You need something to eat." Prussia got out of bed and found himself wearing a new outfit; clean trousers and a shirt, he looked at Lithuania, "Thanks for zhe clothes." Lithuania nodded and let him pass. Latvia winked at Lithuania as she passed. They walked to the tavern and entered. They were greeted by the other barmaids, just setting up for another day. "Look who's back! Felia and Toris! Ooh, and a little girl with a hottie! Who's he?" A barmaid squealed, poking Latvia's cheek and batting her eyelashes at Prussia. Lithuania made complicated hand signs to the barmaid behind Prussia's back, _Hands off, he's mine_. All of the girl's eyes widened and looked from Prussia to smirking Lithuania and back again. They started drooling and daydreaming (species; Yaoius Fangirlicus) of Prussia and Lithuania doing _it_ with Poland. Latvia had both her hands over her mouth desperately trying not to laugh. Prussia was terribly confused at this point and kept glancing back at Lithuania, Latvia, and the barmaids. Blushing, the barmaids and Poland opened the tavern for the day.


	37. Kissed By Him Or Her

Latvia and Prussia scarfed down their food at the counter, Lithuania watched them from a little ways away, giving them room. _Now that they're here, what do I do? When Russia comes for me, they won't be safe anymore. What do I do? They're safe, I should just go_. Lithuania touched the makeup on her face Poland had put on her to make her look more like a boy. To Prussia, she must look like a boy, she glanced at him. He seemed happy with Latvia at his side, blowing bubbles in their milk and laughing. She wished that was her with him, making him laugh. But maybe they're meant for each other… she stared off into nowhere while one particular barmaid, Ayna, came up behind her. "I think it's a love square." Lithuania jumped in surprise and sweated, looking behind her. Ayna sat on a barstool next to Lithuania, "Felia loves you, you love this Gilbert, and Gilbert loves this Rania. It's so unfair to love someone and to not be loved back." She sighed, resting her head on her palm, Lithuania looked at her with empathy, "Did someone break your heart?" she asked, now it was Ayna's turn to jump, "How did you know?" Lithuania smiled, "I could tell," Ayna looked at Lithuania curiously, "You sure don't act like a boy, Toris. But you can't be a girl… can you?" It sounded like an actual question but Lithuania ignored it and nervously laughed. Both Prussia and Poland looked over curiously at Lithuania; she excused herself and went outside. She ducked into an Alley and checked to make sure her clothes were on right and she tested her voice to make sure it sounded like a boy's. "Vhat are you doing?" asked Prussia, coming up behind her. She turned around and quickly thought of some excuse. She really wanted for Prussia to figure out who she was before she had to tell him, but she just had to… She grabbed his shoulders, pinned him to the wall and pressed her mouth onto his. For a second Prussia's mind went blank… _this man is kissing me? What do I do?!_ He was surprised by the fact that he liked it and that it felt strangely familiar. Something in his mind clicked and he realized; _the green eyes, the warm hands, this kiss, it's Lithuania_. After that he started to kiss back harder, Lithuania was surprised and made a small noise as he grabbed her waist and forced her to the wall. Her back pressed against the wall, her eyes met Prussia's, they stood there, breathing in and out, looking at each other. Prussia picked up a strand of her shorn hair, "Vhat… Vhy… didn't you tell me?" he choked out. Lithuania shrugged, "I think I like being a man." She said, walking away from Prussia and back to the tavern.


	38. The Secret Is Out

Poland watched Lithuania come back in with a confident smirk on her face, he felt worried. Service was nonexistent today because no customers came but Lithuania, Prussia, and Latvia. Lithuania sat down at the empty booth next to the door. "What happened out there?" Anya whispered to Poland, He was thinking the same thing just as Prussia stormed into the tavern and grabbed Lithuania's wrist, and pulled her towards him; a light blush covered Lithuania's cheeks. She looks so venerable… Poland thought enviously, when she's with him she allows herself to be beautiful delicate china doll. Poland stared in shock as Prussia kissed Lithuania passionately, and in front of all of them. Anya hid a nosebleed and cleaned it up with a towel, Latvia whooped and cheered, Poland watched in distress as Lithuania reacted to Prussia's kiss with her entire body. She moaned as he leaned over her in the booth, the whole tavern was in shock. It was when Prussia's hand slid under her back that Poland reacted; he ran over to Prussia and pushed him off her, "Get off." Prussia glared up at Poland and stood up. Latvia groaned, "Oh, no. Here they go again," she muttered. Anya looked at her, "This had happened before?" Latvia chuckled, "Oh, yes. Toris and Felia go way back, but then my brother came in and suddenly there was a change of heart. Then we all moved away from each other and Toris came looking for my brother, but ran into Felia. He was staying with her for the time until he found my brother… So now they're back at fighting." Prussia and Poland were now shouting and cursing, "Only I think it's worse." Anya nodded then realized Poland's voice was deeper. "Oh now I understand!" she cried, then also realized she was the only barmaid left in the room besides Poland. "You're a boy," she pointed to Poland, "And you're a girl!" she pointed at Lithuania, who blushed and mumbled, "Um… yes." Anya laughed, "You look so much like a girl, Felia! You had us all fooled!" she wiped tears from her eyes then said, "What are your real names?" Poland frowned, "I'm sorry, but we don't want to tell you. It would be best if you didn't know." Prussia frowned at Poland, "Vhy? Is Lithuania a fugitive too?" Lithuania looked down at the ground. Prussia's eyes widened, "You are? Ve have a lot to catch up on." Lithuania walked over to Anya, "Promise me you wouldn't tell anyone of our true genders, alright?" She nodded. This was a secret that she would keep for the rest of her life but unfortunately her life wouldn't be much longer.


	39. The Plan

Poland, Latvia, Prussia, and Lithuania sat around the table discussing what their next move was going to be. "We should go back for Estonia!" Latvia exclaimed. Prussia smiled and patted her head, "We will rescue your sister as soon as possible, frau. Just be patient." Latvia felt reassured by Prussia's soothing words and touch, she was glad to have a wonderful older brother. Poland glanced uneasily at Prussia and Lithuania's entwined fingers, "I think we should stay here, where it's safe. Not risk anything." Prussia glared at him, "The more time we send here, the more likely Russia is to find us, I say we go." Lithuania felt them all turn their gaze to her, "Let's go. We can grab Estonia and get out." Poland threw his hands up, "But where will we go?!" Prussia had an answer, "Mien bruder vill take us in. Ve can catch a train to Berlin and if we're lucky, get across the border." He squeezed Lithuania's hand in his, she squeezed back reassuringly.


	40. Dyed In Blood

"Tell me!" Russia growled at the woman he held around the neck, "Where are they?" She refused to say anything; she kept her mouth shut until she felt his strong fingers around her neck tighten. "Berlin!" she choked out, clawing at the hands. Russia sneered and threw her down to the ground, with all the other girls who had worked at the tavern. Anya scrambled backwards as she desperately tried to escape this man's fury. He smashed through a table, "Why did she leave me?! I thought she was taken from me! Why was I so wrong?!" He breathed hard and stormed over to Anya and snapped her neck. Her blood ran down his arms and he cast her aside. No matter how many he killed, he never felt any better; he just gave others a momentary glance at what he had been feeling for his whole life. He marched out of the tavern, the ends of his scarf red with fresh blood.


	41. Already Gone

**Attention: What happens to Estonia is a work of FICTION. This did not actually happen to people in the Soviet Union. If I'm wrong, please slap me across space and time. Thank you. **

"What?!" Lithuania exclaimed as she saw the empty hospital bed where Estonia had rested. "No! Did something happen to her?" She frantically asked the nurse. She shook her head, "I told you, she disappeared a few days ago and no body was found." The nurse left and the four countries inspected the room from top to bottom, but no signs of Estonia were there. "What do we do now?" asked Latvia after they had finished searching. Lithuania sat down on the bed in defeat, fist clenching the blankets tightly. Prussia went over to her and lifted her chin, "Are you alright?" she nodded and looked back down, he took his hand away and turned to Latvia, "She might have gotten awake and out, ve just have to hope. Let's go to mien bruder." For once Poland agreed with Prussia. "Just by being here in the town, we're sitting ducks!" Latvia wanted to find her other friend, but she realized Poland was right. There was nothing they could do for Estonia now. "Come on, Lithuania. We have to go." Latvia said quietly and tugged Lithuania's hand. But Lithuania just kept staring at the far wall with a face of concentration. The others looked in her sight path and saw nothing; they exchanged glances. "Estonia went to find Ukraine." She said after a few seconds. Latvia sighed, "Did the voices in your head say so?" Lithuania looked at Latvia funny, "You think I'm crazy? Look over there on the wall." They did so but saw nothing. Lithuania stood and pointed to faint letters scratched into the whitewash on the walls. "Oh," they all chorused, reading the print.

Meanwhile somewhere in a Russian town, _I hope they got my message. Lithuania would be the one to figure it out, she's the most observant_. She crept through the brush and peered at the tall, stone building. A woman's insane asylum, Estonia had heard from reliable sources that Ukraine was here. Now all Estonia needed to do was get her out. Pretending to be crazy was easy enough; Estonia jumped out of the bushes and cackled madly, running around in front of the building. Soon after, five nurses came out and watched her; one of them was taller and more severe than all the others, and she held a switch. Crack! Estonia fell down at the unexpected blow, her cheek stinging. The lady had come up to her and hit her when she wasn't aware, "I don't recognize her, but it is obvious that she is in need of help. We always have room for one more, don't we?" she asked the others, they nodded and smiled evilly.

Lithuania, Latvia, Prussia, and Poland all traveled quickly through the countryside, attempting to get to the border before winter. They stole away on trains and hiked through the woods and fields. Sometimes going to sleep out in the woods, other times seeking shelter in barns or train cars. They were always on edge because if they made one mistake, they would all be done for.

Estonia was thrown into a room that was filthy, "Here, change into this!" a nurse said and threw a scratchy smock at Estonia and left, slamming and bolting the door behind her. Estonia did so, and then explored the room. It was dirty, holes were in the walls, and rats who knew no fear scurried along the ground. Estonia shivered and hoped she wouldn't be in this place for long.

"Alright, Latvia; it's done." Lithuania said as she put away her scissors. Latvia reached back and felt her hair. A lot of it was missing, "Here, put these on," Poland said, handing her a plain shirt and some trousers. Latvia took them and ducked behind a tree to change; when she was done a cute little boy came out, "How do I look?" Lithuania smiled, "Like a little boy," Latvia twirled around, feeling the lightness of her hair. She accidentally bumped into Prussia, who grinned and grabbed her, sitting her down on his lap. "Well, mien bruder!" he teased, tickling her. "I'd say you look like a little girl!" She shrieked with laughter and Lithuania smiled happily at the sight of a family coming together. Poland was the only one who didn't smile.

"Where are you going?" Poland wheeled around and came face to face with Lithuania, he was dressed as a girl and he was holding his horse's reigns. "Liet, I'm leaving." He glanced back at the sleeping Prussia and Latvia. If only Prussia woke up, he would have another argument to leave. "You can't leave! All we have to do is get on two more trains to get across the border! You can't leave now!" She cried, clinging to his arm. He shook her off and mounted his horse. "Liet, don't try to stop me." Lithuania grabbed onto his cloak, "Poland, think of Latvia! She has always wanted to be safe and free with a family! And Pol," he turned to look down at her. She grasped his hand, "You are part of our family." He sighed and looked away, "I'm just getting in the way as far as Prussia is concerned." Lithuania stopped tugging on his cloak, "That's not true." Poland removed his hand from hers, "He wants you all to himself, and I do too. I love you, Liet; and I only want to make you happy." He nudged his horse forward, "Pol, you don't have to do this," she begged, he smiled at her. "But I have to. When this is all over, you'll know where to find me." Her eyes filled with tears as he galloped away, "Pol," she whispered hoarsely, but he was already gone.

Estonia tried holding her breath to rid her nose of the stench, but it was no use. The horrid smell of sick, unwashed bodies, and spoiled food came right back to her. The door opened with a snap, the head nurse tip-tapped her way in, "Get up," she snapped, Estonia did so. Snap! The switch cracked against her back fiercely. She winced, but refused to show any weakness. "Go now and join the others," she commanded. Two other nurses pushed Estonia down into the chambers and bolted the door behind her. Rows of girls in grey smocks gazed back at her when she looked up. One of them moved forward, "Are you the new girl?" she whispered. Estonia nodded slightly, they all came forward carefully, "My name is Minnie." They all introduced themselves. Estonia realized that none of them were crazy or insane in any way. Pat, Stella, Lilly, Katrina, Megan, Helja, "My name is Five Seven One." Said one girl; Estonia did a double-take. Minnie put her arm around the girl's shoulders, "Her name is Five Seven One. She doesn't remember what her real name is. One day they beat her so bad she lost all her memory. The Nurses give us all numbers; yours is three six two. If you know what's good for you, you'll respond to it." She said; pointing to the numbers stitched into the grey smock that Estonia wore. "We were never insane in the first place; we are all girls who have American parents. We just loose our minds here."

Watery gruel and coarse bread was passed out to the girls the next day at lunch, having not eaten anything for breakfast, Estonia was starved. When the food was passed out Estonia was shocked as all the girls started to cram and stuff their faces with as much food as possible in a small amount of time as imaginable. Estonia tried to eat as fast as they did, but couldn't. "Are you going to eat that?" Another girl asked, Estonia gave the girl her bread and sipped her gruel. Then it was gone, the bowl had been snatched out of her hands by a nurse, "Not hungry, are you?" she asked nastily. Estonia gulped and lowered her head, trying to disappear.


	42. Found, Lost, and Sacrificed

Estonia stood with all the other girls in the washroom, wearing nothing but scratchy towels. Ice cold water was splashed on them and the nurses roughly scrubbed them with hard sponges that left red lines all over their bodies. Estonia kept as still as possible until it was over. The nurses left and they were allowed to dress. As all of the girls donned their smocks Estonia bumped into someone, "Sorry," she muttered. "Estonia?" came a soft voice. Estonia looked up; Ukraine was standing behind her dressed in the same grey smock with tears in her eyes. "Uk-" Ukraine cut her off and whispered, "Kat." Estonia nodded slightly, "Eha." Ukraine nodded in approval of Estonia's human name. "How are you awake?" Estonia glanced around, "I woke, found out what happened and came to get you." Ukraine cried quietly into her hands, "There is no hope for escape! One time a girl tied to do just that! She was…" she trailed off, dreading to finish her sentence. "Shot."

Latvia woke up the next morning and saw Prussia and Lithuania talking by the fire. It looked like a serious conversation, so Latvia didn't want to interrupt. Prussia saw her sit up and smiled softly, "Come over here, Latvia. Zhere is something ve need to tell you." Latvia walked over, curiously. And when she sat down, only then did she notice the absence of one of their group. "Where's Poland?" she asked, Prussia sighed and Lithuania looked down at the ground sadly. "He left." Prussia said. Latvia couldn't quite process what he just said so she just nodded, "Oh,"

Later that day the climbed aboard the train to Berlin; the three of them praying with all their might that they wouldn't be caught, or it was all over. Prussia held Lithuania to his chest protectively and Latvia leaned on Lithuania's shoulder. They shivered in the chilly autumn weather and huddled together. Not very soon after the train started moving; a few minutes later, they stopped. "Vhat ze Hell?!" Prussia mumbled, "Zhey aren't supposed to have a checkpoint here!" The screech of the breaks on the track hissed and the train slowed to a stop. Prussia quickly stood and glanced out a small crack in the wood. He muttered some German curses and turned back to the girls. "It's Russia." Latvia's eyes widened in fear, "But how did he know where we were?" Lithuania shook her head, "That's not important right now; what we need to do is find a way to get out of here without getting caught." Prussia though of the importance of his life; _If I go out there and cause a distraction, and if Latvia goes and gets the train to start moving… Lithuania will get out alive. I would risk freedom for her safety, as long as I know she's alright._ "Latvia," she looked up at him, "Can you be brave?" She nodded cautiously. He looked her in the eyes. "I need you to sneak into the front to the train and unhitch the brakes." She looked at him like he was crazy. "But I would have to sneak through ten boxcars!" He put his hand over hers, "I know, but you are the smallest, that's why I know you can do it." Latvia understood and hugged them both, "Wish me luck," she whispered and slipped through the door connecting to the other cars. Once she was gone Prussia then turned to Lithuania and kissed her passionately. "Listen, Lithuania. Ich liebe dich. I would never let anything happen to you, ever. I'm going as a distraction. Once you reach Berlin, ask for Ludwig at a beer house, they will know who you are talking about. And tell mien bruder I sent you." He stood up and looked down at her, "Hopefully he's take care of you when I can't." He turned to go but felt Lithuania's arms wrap around him, "You can't go," she whispered, "Russia hasn't seen us yet. Latvia will have the breaks undone soon." He turned around and put his arms around her, laying his cheek on her head. "But the only reason Russia would let the train go is if he got some of what he was looking for." Lithuania felt tears swell in her eyes, "Hush, liebe. Zhis wouldn't be zhe last time ve see each other." He said softly, rubbing her back. She sniffled into his coat, "It might be." He didn't say anything; he just squeezed her tighter and then let her go. He ran out of the boxcar with his hands in the air, "I surrender! I'll come quietly!" Lithuania sank down onto the floor of the boxcar in sorrow, and that's when the train started moving. Latvia appeared through the doors with a grin on her face. "See what I did… where's Prussia?" Lithuania looked up at her wordlessly. Latvia understood immediately. "You want to go to him?" she asked, looking her in the eyes, "To follow him to whatever end?" Lithuania nodded, tears streaking down her face. Latvia hugged her, "Go." Lithuania hugged her sister, "Go to a beer hall in Berlin; ask for Ludwig." Latvia nodded and watched as Lithuania jumped out of the moving train.


	43. Hell

As Lithuania hit the ground, she ran; she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. At last the train passed and she could see the fields from miles around. There he was, Russia, his coat and scarf making him easy to see. Around him were men with guns, and Prussia was being held by two of them. Lithuania ran to them, sprinting across the grass and knocking into one of the guards. She punched another one in the face and wheeled around to face another, but Russia grabbed the back of her coat. "Who are you?" he asked, she would have laughed if she weren't scared. Dressing as a man and cutting her hair has fooled so many people, even Russia. He spun her around, looked at her face, and realized who she was. His eyes flicked over to Prussia, "You said you were alone." Prussia gritted his teeth and struggled against the man who held him. "I lied." Russia pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Prussia's head, "How did you get her to submit to you?" Lithuania spit in Russia's face, "Get that gun away from him! I love him, and there is nothing you could do to me to change that!" Russia's eyes left Prussia and onto her. "You didn't react so well the first time, but I will keep forcing you to please me until you love me more than anything." Prussia's eyes flared with anger and he bit down on someone's hand, he kicked the other one and grabbed Russia by the shoulders, "If you ever take advantage of her like zhat again, I swear…" Russia smiled and stabbed Prussia with the hidden pen knife in his glove; Prussia staggered back as a sharp pain stabbed through his abdomen. Lithuania was about to scream but a quick jab at the back of her head made her fall to the ground and fell unconscious.

Estonia and Ukraine walked next to each other in single-file, stealing glances whenever they could. They were being marched to lunch now, and no time could be wasted when the scarfed down the only food they would receive for that entire day. Yelling came from the corridor on the right and Five Seven One came stumbling through the hallway. Nurses chased her and beat her till she was bloody, right in front of Estonia. She just stood there, frozen; staring in shock as blood poured from the girls open mouth. The Head Nurse came strutting through the hallway and took a gun out of her sleeve. She aimed, and shot the girl. Warm blood pooled over Estonia's bare feet and she swallowed nausea. Ukraine bent to hide tears and some girls in the group sobbed. Life here was a living Hell, and Estonia wanted out.

Poland stepped through the streets of the Polish town he had worked at. People looked at him strangely and mostly at his work uniform that he was disguised in. He reached the Tavern only to find it boarded up, the door covered in dried blood. He turned to a passing man, "What happened here?" The man turned away quickly and walked away, avoiding eye-contact. Poland felt dismayed, did something terrible happen here? Did some man have too many pints? He strolled along to where he knew Anya's apartment was; he knocked. No answer. He turned to leave when the door opened. Two men stepped out, one clearly a lawyer and the other a family member of Anya's. "Can I help you?" asked the disheartened relative, wiping his face with a handkerchief. "Is Anya home?" Poland asked in his female voice. They looked at him strangely, "You don't know that she was killed?" Poland felt his blood run cold, "What? By whom?" He whispered. The Lawyer shook his head, "That information is classified." They brushed past him and left the apartment, Poland turned around, "And if I could identify the man, would you tell me why and how?" They didn't turn around. Poland glared and spat at the ground, "Ivan Braginski." They stopped, "How does she know?" One whispered to the other. The lawyer turned around, "Yes, it was he who did it. But he had full license to. He said that she was withholding spy information from the government. Good day." He said and walked away from Poland.


	44. Prisoners

When Lithuania awoke she noticed one thing; Bars on the windows. Then she felt the clean sheets, the warm room, and the cozy interior. But none of that could disguise the fact that she was a prisoner again, in a home, she was under house arrest; or the crueler version of it.

Prussia ran. Through the woods, everything was slowing his down. They had taken Lithuania and left him to die. Side bleeding, lungs burning, legs screaming; he ran. He ran to where he knew Russia would take her. To where he would try to get her back.

Poland gripped the bloodstained apron that had belonged to Anya, he cried into it, sitting in the middle of the abandoned Tavern. He glared at the walls; another life was taken by someone he already hated. And he had stood idly by. _No, not this time_; he thought as he stood up and marched out of the Tavern, head held high.

Estonia lye there on her cot, thinking carefully on how she and Ukraine were going to escape; it was going to take a leaky roof, a chair leg, and a distraction. Estonia smiled up at the mildewed ceiling above her and touched the piece of wood that had broken off of a stool earlier that day. All was going to work according to plan.

Latvia shivered and hopped out of the train just before it reached the station, just like Lithuania and Prussia taught her. She was going to find Germany, or Ludwig as Lithuania said his human name was. She didn't know where the Beer Hall was, but she was sure she could find it eventually. She wandered through the streets of Berlin, shocked at how many different colors there were. She bumped into someone and forgot to apologize; the city was just so beautiful. Eventually, she did find the Beer Hall. Men seemed to flock there after work was done, so Latvia followed them. Inside were long tables and men having a good time and joking around with each other. Latvia really wanted some beer but she restrained herself, _I have to tell Mr. Germany about Prussia and Lithuania getting captured!_ A few people gave her stares like; _what is a little boy doing in a place like this? Is he here for his Vati?_ She came to the counter and looked up and up and up at the man, "Excuse me!" she squeaked. The tall, blond man stared down at her and frowned, "Can I help you?" he asked, she paled and shook, "I'm looking for someone named Ludwig." The man seemed surprised. "Well, just wait over there by that table and he will come…" he glanced at a clock, "now." The doors crashed open and another blond man dressed in a suit came storming through. Latvia shook in terror, he looked scary! But he was her only hope. She steeled herself and went over to him. "Mr. L-ludwig, Sir!" he looked down at her with a scowl and seeing it was a little boy, who was close to wetting his pants, softened his glare. "Vhat?" Latvia mumbled something then louder, spit the one thing that came to mind, "Your brother is in danger!" All chatter from the nearby tables stopped. All air seemed to be sucked out of the room as the men watched Ludwig for his reaction. But he just sat down heavily on a bench and put his head in his hands, "Ja, I know. But there isn't anything I can do." Latvia put a small hand on his shoulder, "You are strong, I am weak. The best I could do is watch my friends be torn apart and tortured, you can save them." Germany looked up at her, "… Latvia?" she nodded and muttered, "Germany, I need your help." His eyes widened.


	45. Good Night

Latvia followed Germany through the streets of Berlin, lagging behind to stare at the sights of things she had never seen before. Telephone lines, colorful advertisements, clothes that weren't worn or in faded colors. Germany saw her gawking at an apple at a stand; he grabbed her and dragged her into his apartment. He let her sit on the couch as she told him the whole story; about Prussia helping Poland escape, Ukraine taking the blame, Prussia and her escape, Lithuania's escape from Russia, and Estonia's recovery. He took all of this quite calmly. Then she told him about how she was alone; he cursed. "He is so stupid!" he messed his hair up in frustration. "Get some rest," Germany said finally, standing up and opening the last door on the right. Latvia smiled shakily, "Thank you, you are so kind. You take after your brother." He looked enraged for a second and Latvia feared for her life, but he calmed down. "Excuse me, you took me by surprise. No one has ever compared us in zhat vay before. Gute nacht." Latvia nodded and retreated into the bedroom. It was neat and tidy, Latvia felt right at home in this clean place. She collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep right away.

That night Estonia gathered all the girls in the room to her, "Listen up girls! We're going to break out of this Hell-hole! Are you all with me?" A few whispered yes without any hesitation. But most looked skeptical, "How will we without getting caught?" Estonia cracked a small smile and pointed to the good-sized hole she had soundlessly knocked into the ceiling only minutes before. "Brilliant." Whispered one of the girls, "Let's go,"

The door came open and Lithuania fell onto her bottom, hands previously on the doorknob. Russia chuckled, "Trying to escape, I see! No use, its-!" Her fist met his face and his face wasn't quite happy about that. He held his broken nose and tipped his head back, swallowing blood. Lithuania scowled at him and tried to make a run for the open door but an armed guard wrestled her back in. She spat in her captor's direction and hissed, "You vile creature, don't come near me." Russia chuckled through his closed mouth. "I have yet to give up. Спокойной ночи , Подсолнечник." (Good night, Sunflower) he and the armed guard walked out and locked the door behind them. Lithuania glared at the door for a minute and fell onto the bed crying and hugging a pillow.

Prussia lye with his head on a log and his back on the ground; his wound had closed, his breathing became even, and he was dead tired. As he lye there and gazed up at the stars, he thought about Latvia; so brave for a girl so little. He smiled and winced, remembering a bruise on his jaw. Lithuania, he missed her most of all. _I will stop it nothing to get you back, Liebe_. He thought as his eyes drifted closed. _This is the only time where I have felt completely lonely._ "Gute Nacht, me." he said to himself.


	46. Safe For Now

**By the way, if you didn't understand; this is a work of fiction. I don't even know if any of this stuff is true, so there (Except the bit about the wee). But some prisoners in France once did escape using a chair leg and a moldy ceiling. And there was a woman's insane asylum in America (but it's gone now) that was just as bad as the one I use in Estonia's part of the story. And, frankly, I know nothing of Germany. I you have complaints or suggestions; please (if the first just keep quiet and slap me) comment in the reviews or PM me. **

Poland hid behind a large wooden box waiting for the guards to be on break; when they came around the corner, Poland jumped forward and knocked them both out with a hefty stick. Poland then stripped one and put on the uniform. "Sorry," he whispered, feeling sorry for the man who had worn this uniform; it was _ugly_! Poland stepped into the camp and acted like he knew what he was doing. _I'm totally going to get caught!_ The inside of him sang. But he just clenched his teeth and thought; _no I'm not. No I'm not. No I'm not! I'm going to do this for Liet, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine, and even that stupid German._ He marched through the gates to the Russian secret police force undetected.

Prussia finally came to where he was headed for, where he thought Russia was posted. Outside in the outskirts of the establishment, in the break area, two passed out guards, one missing his clothes, were lying out in the open. Prussia, bemused, just took the clothes off the second, taller one and swapped their clothes. He then hid the bodies in the bushes and went into the camp.

Estonia, Ukraine, and the other five girls that came with them all huddled together to keep warm in the freezing late-fall weather. Estonia pulled a bucket out from the side of a house, "What are you doing?" Minnie hissed, careful not to be heard by anyone else. "We're only a few blocks away from the asylum! We could get caught!" Estonia didn't respond but instead focused on… "What are you doing?" asked Minnie as the other girls just watched in confusion as Estonia went number one in the bucket. "There," she said when she was done. Lilly, another one of the rescued girls, said, "We stopped so you could go to the loo?!" Estonia huffed and grabbed the stick she had found and some paper she had kept stashed somewhere. "I'm writing a letter to someone who can get us to safety, but I have to use invisible ink." The girls watched in horror as she dipped the end of the small stick in her wee and started writing with it. "And you're saying that your _wee_ is the ink?" Lilly gagged. Estonia nodded and waited for it to dry then folded it and stuck it in an envelope.

Lithuania sat in the room on the bed staring at the wall. None of the walls had windows, the whitewash was terribly boring, but it did come off easily; on the walls little people scratched into the whitewash depicted frightful scenes. Little humans burning, getting shot, drowning, getting eaten alive, scattered about lifeless, but always the same dark figure standing in the back of each drawing, one with a malicious smile with pointed teeth and blood seeping off its neck like a scarf. Russia came into the room, seeing Lithuania sitting stock-still, pale as a sheet, staring at the wall ahead. "My, what lovely pictures! Did you draw all these, Sunflower?" She gave him no response, just silence. He sighed and touched her face, "You are so cold to me,"

"Mr. Ludwig?" Latvia asked, swinging her legs as she sat in his office chair. "Just Ludwig, Miss. Latvia." She frowned, "But you call me Miss. Latvia, so I must call you something formal!" He glanced at her briefly and answered a call, "Ja? How is it going?" he asked in English. A bunch of screaming came from the other end, presumably from America. Germany covered his ringing ear and moved the phone away from his ear. Latvia giggled and thought to herself, _Germany is so busy, and yet he is so kind to me even though he hardly knows me. I like staying with him._ She smiled out the window and watched the people go by outside. Germany glanced at her again and smiled, only half-listening to what the American was going on about.


	47. Coffee

Lithuania sat on the floor scraping drawings into the new coat of whitewash that Russia had put on her walls to cove the other pictures. This was the only was Lithuania cold get those terrible nightmares in her head. She often awoke all sweaty and in a daze, she hated having to sleep, but after once going for three days without sleep she passed out. Days passed in a hazy fog for Lithuania, having nothing to do but draw, stare at the wall, or sleep. Russia came occasionally, but she almost never remembered if he had been there or not. She started to forget everything, little by little, piece by piece. After another scratch made in the wall she fainted, having forgotten to eat for the past few days.

"I do not remember having an albino man on post here," said the officer, squinting at Prussia. Another policeman turned at the word albino, Prussia found himself looking at Poland, wearing the same black uniform he was. Poland came marching up to the officer, "I know him!" he exclaimed. The Officer turned to face the Polish man. "Do you now?" Poland nodded and quickly thought of an excuse, "We were in Poland recently on a mission." Prussia waited for the officer to say that it was utter nonsense. "Oh, I was posted here in Officer Braginski's absence, so I wouldn't know any troops he took with him. Carry on." The Officer walked away and Prussia and Poland looked at each other. Poland grabbed Prussia's color and led him to hidden spot. "Why are you here and where is Liet?" he asked demandingly, "You didn't bring her here, did you?" Prussia shook his head, "Listen, and don't interrupt me. Russia caught zhe train, Latvia got away and into Berlin. Lithuania got caught and I escaped." Poland glared daggers at him. "You mean to say that you let Russia get away with Liet?" Prussia growled in vexation, "I know it's all my fault, but I vant to try to fix it." Poland sighed and shuffled his feet, "Alright, the Officer said that he was here to replace Russia, so maybe he's not back yet."

Estonia and the other girls came to the bridge and waited next to it for Estonia's friend. Ukraine reached over and gripped Estonia's hand tightly. It started to rain, then harder, and harder; until they were soaked in freezing rain. A wagon came rolling closer and they all preyed that it was who they were waiting for. And God heard their prayers, "Get in," Grunted the man. Sitting next to him was a woman dressed in a thick coat. They piled in and huddled in the back under a tarp until they reached a house. They all got out and went inside and were greeted by an old woman, warm fire, and clean blankets and cloths. When the man and other woman came in, they peeled off their coats and hats to reveal an old bearded man with a smile on his face, and a frowning young woman. Ukraine teared up, "Bela? I mean- Natalia?" Belarus glared at her sister then softened and allowed her older sister to hug her. Estonia and the other girls watched this joyous (or in Belarus' case; squishy) reunion. The old woman smiled and hugged Estonia, "We got your letter and we are glad we did! We couldn't have eight pretty girls freezing to death out there! Jaak! Make the girls some coffee!"

Germany poured some of the dark brown liquid into a mug, "Coffee?" he asked. Latvia nodded, grateful, "Yes please!" He poured her a mug as well and gave it to her. She held the hot ceramic in trembling hands; Germany sat across from her and watched her hands shake. He realized her hands were shaking because she was scared. "Do you worry for your friends?" he asked, she blew steam off the top of her drink and looked out the living room window. "Yes, but I know I don't have to be worried because you will help." Germany nodded solemnly, "Of course, I am doing all I can for your friends and my brother." Latvia took a sip and burned her tongue. "Ow…" she mumbled. Germany looked up from his coffee, "Vhat? Did you burn your tongue?" Latvia changed the subject, "What do you do for work, Germany?" He took another sip and Latvia wondered if he even felt how scalding hot the drink was. "I am an engineer for the Americans." Latvia laughed and almost spilled her coffee, "Prussia was the same, only he was forced to work for Russia! You Germans sure are handy with tools, huh?" Germany blushed then realized she had compared him to his brother, once again finding something they had in common, instead of saying that they were very different, and either favoring him over his brother or vice versa. Germany found her actually liked it.


	48. Nightmares

Lithuania feverishly counted the hash marks scratched onto the wall; _One, Two, Three, Four… Four what? Days? Months? No, Weeks. _She lost her train of thought and stared into air. Blurry objects danced through the air and Lithuania fell to the floor. She stared up at the ceiling, waiting; then she forgot what she was waiting for. _I was waiting for… something, no someone; I think. Who; is it me that I'm waiting for?_ She rolled onto her side and started to pat the wall in front of her. Then she started punching it. She broke own into sobs and pain filled her hand, breaking the skin on her knuckles again. Spots danced in front of her eyes, but she just cried and wiped them away. The door creaked open and Russia stepped in, "Sunflower? I know you aren't feeling well, but are you well enough to not punch me?" She sobbed and didn't look at him. "Are you me?" she mumbled, he frowned, "What?" She pointed to one of her drawings, "Or are you that thing?" The figure she pointed to was the scary grinning man. "Because you can only be one of us, who are you?" she asked, rolling back on her back to stare at the ceiling. "I'm waiting for someone, I think it might be myself, but I'm not sure." She explained. Russia frowned, "Do you mean Prussia?" Somewhere deep inside Lithuania understood what he meant, but on the outside she didn't comprehend what he was saying. Russia left, closing and locking the door. Lithuania giggled darkly from her place on the floor.

Estonia woke up from a memory of the insane asylum. The beatings, the terror she had felt, the cold water spilling down her bare back. She breathed in and out hard, looking around at the others; they were suffering from nightmares like she was. Belarus sat awake, staring daggers at Estonia. Estonia shivered, "Why are you staring at me?" she whispered. Belarus looked away and mumbled, "I don't know," Estonia tried to shake that terrible cold that surrounded her but couldn't. She knew something was up.

In the dead of night Latvia woke up with a little scream; the nightmare she had was all too real. She sat up in bed shaking when the door crashed open, Germany flicked on the lights and came in. She cried into her hands and let him hug her, "Vhat happened? Vas it a nightmare?" She nodded, he sat down on the bed and wiped tears from her cheeks. "Vould it help if you told zhem to me?" She nodded again, swallowing even though she had a dry throat. Germany noticed and said, "Vait for a miniute, I vill get you some water." He came back with a small glass of water and he handed it to Latvia. She took it a chugged the contents and gave the empty glass back to him. "Thank you," she said softly. Germany set the glass on the desk in the corner. He sat down on the bed again and took her hands in his; her hands were cold and shaking. "I had a nightmare where Lithuania killed herself, Prussia got stabbed by Russia, and Belarus and Estonia trying to kill each other." She sobbed. Germany held her to his chest, placing his chin on top of her head. He rubbed her back soothingly; she smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I'm alright now." She said. Still he didn't move and she fell asleep again the night in his arms.


	49. Merry Christmas

Poland snuck up behind Prussia with his hands behind his back, keeping the object from view. Prussia didn't notice his approach and just kept putting on his clothes. Poland bit his lip preventing him from laughing and ruining his cover, "Surprise!" he yelled; Prussia whipped around with a panicked look in his eyes. And as quick as light, Poland jammed the object over Prussia's head. It was tight, it was red, and it was fuzzy; it was… a scarf? Prussia tugged at the red scarf at his neck, pulling it off, "Vhat is this?" Poland grinned. "I made you a Christmas present!" Prussia's mouth fell open in shock, "Y-you didn't have to!" Poland smiled and bounced on his toes. "But I wanted to! And I was so nervous lately that I knitted a lot… so I made a scarf for you!" On the wall, maps riddled with pins and little smudges of red ink dotted places where they had searched for Russia, but they never found where he was hiding. Prussia couldn't help but smile back, it was good that he wasn't as lonely all the time, and Poland had been useful; tracking down rumors in the Tavern he worked at. Prussia usually spent his time roaming the countryside, looking for signs of Russia or Lithuania. Poland started digging through his bag, "Wait a second… that was the yarn that Lithuania sat on…" Prussia looked at the soft red yarn dangling from his neck, "She sat on this?" Poland turned to him, "I'm afraid so. If you don't want to keep it, I'll take it back." He offered. Prussia smiled, "No, I think I'll keep it."

Estonia watched in amusement as Belarus was handed a frumpy, grey sweater. "And Natalia, this is for you." The old woman, Anna, said. Belarus wrinkled her nose lightly but took it and put it on. Then it was Estonia's turn to be handed an itchy, grey pullover; apparently Anne had nothing to do but knit all the time. Ukraine pulled her sweater over her head, "It looks a bit tight, dear." Anne tut-tutted and adjusted it. After all the girls had received their 'gifts' Jaak came back with steamy mugs of hot chocolate and passed them out. It was good to be warm, loved, and fed. Estonia, Ukraine, and Belarus all felt happy for the first time in a long while.

Latvia stood on a stool to put the higher ornaments on the tree. Christmas music played softly from the radio in the corner and clanks came from the kitchen as Germany made dinner. Latvia finished putting the last decoration on and hopped down to the ground. Germany came out of the kitchen and admired her handiwork, "It's good. But where's zhe angel?" Latvia smiled brightly up at him and took it out from behind her back, "I'm too short." He picked her up and lifted her towards the tree, "Are you tall enough now?" She paused for a second to let her heartbeat settle then she placed the angel on top. Germany set her down and she shook for a second, dazed as her heart pounded. Germany looked down at her and noticed the lightheaded look in her eyes, "Are you alright?" She smiled up at him, "Never better," he detected a little breathiness in her voice but waved it away. Later they had dinner; the best part for Latvia was the food. She put some of the turkey in her mouth and moaned in pleasure at the amazingness of it. The best part for Germany was watching her try everything and tell him that his cooking was incredible. "This is so good!" she said with her mouth full, then she blushed, swallowed and tried again, "Sorry," she apologized, looking sheepish. Germany smiled, "It's alright. You seem to be enjoying the food." Latvia nodded instead of answering because her mouth was full again. "Can I live with you forever?" She asked once she had swallowed again. Germany couldn't help but laugh, "You like my food zhat much?" Latvia shook her head, "No, not just that. It's just that here I feel safe, with you I feel comfortable, and yes, true, the food here is amazing." Germany chuckled, "You are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

When Germany finished cleaning up dinner, he walked down the hallway to his room, but stopped when he heard Latvia preying. "And may the Lord bless this house. Please look out for my friends wherever they are, and may they have a merry Christmas. And keep them safe from harm, especially Prussia and Lithuania. Amen." He heard her get into the bed. He smiled; it was so sweet that she would pray for her friends. He was about to open his door when he head Latvia spring up from under the covers. "Oh no! I forgot to say one more thing!" He paused, listening. "And please let Germany be happy forever. I want to thank him for helping me, but I don't know how; all I do is follow him around at work and answer his phone calls and take notes. And when I'm home I clean, but that's it. I want to be more useful and repay him for all his kindness. Please tell me how to do that, Amen." Germany was stunned and very glad that she had mentioned him in her prayers. "Frohe Weihnachten, Latvia." He whispered and went into his room.

(Merry Christmas)


	50. Hope

Russia crept into Lithuania's room silently, but it wasn't like she cared if he was there, she would just tell him that she was waiting for someone. She lie on her bed with her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Sunflower? Are you better now?" She blinked at the sound of his voice, "Maybe, am I?" She turned over to look at him, he went over to the bed and picked up her hand, "I hope so," She frowned, "You what so?" Russia cleared his throat and spoke clearer, "Hope, I hope so," he repeated. She still wore the confused expression on her face. "I don't understand." She mumbled. Russia sighed, "Of course you don't… Well, I'll leave you alone now." Then he left, closing the door behind him. _It's getting worse… maybe what she needs is to see Prussia's dead body then she will snap out of it!_ He nodded and headed down the hall to his office. He opened the door to his office to see Belarus sitting on his desk, arms crossed. "Belarus, you are back so soon?" She nodded and got off the desk, walking over to him. "Do you love me big Brother?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to act innocent and suppress her newfound feelings of adoration. "Yes," he said, his eyes flicking over her features trying to detect any trace of betrayal, "What is it that you want me to do?" Russia stopped studying his sister and got down to business, "I want Prussia dead." Belarus felt her opportunity slip from her grasp, "But I already have Estonia cornered right now, do you want me to bring her here first?" Russia thought, if he let Estonia get away, it would be more trouble than it was worth trying to get her back later. "Yes, bring her here, then go set a trap for Prussia with bait he just can't refuse." Belarus nodded and walked past him and she opened the door partway, paused, then closed the door and turned back to her brother, "And by the way, you look pale, you should get some rest." Then she left. Russia felt his forehead and found that his forehead was indeed hot; he collapsed in his chair and let out a long, slow breath.

Lithuania felt panic course through her as she saw the study door open and Belarus look out at her. She waited for Belarus to turn to her brother and tell him about Lithuania being out of her room. But that didn't happen; Belarus just closed the door again and bought Lithuania some time. She ran back to her room and shut the door, breathing hard. But why would Belarus help her? Clutched in her fist was a vial that she had found in the medicine cabinet. If the worst happened, she would be forced to use it.

Estonia, Ukraine, and the rest of the girls were ready to go to on the next leg of the trip out of the country. They were saying their goodbyes to Anna and piling into the wagon. Belarus grabbed Estonia and pulled her aside; "Russia wants you captured, along with Ukraine. But I don't want them brought into all this," she motioned toward the other girls from the asylum. "Just come with me and I can make sure that they are never seen by Big Brother." Estonia glared at Belarus, "You were planning to use them as blackmail this entire time!" Belarus blushed slightly but still stared at Estonia head on. "This is the only way to let Ukraine escape," Estonia thought, looked back at the other girls enjoying the fact that they never had to go back to the asylum, and then slapped Belarus right across the face.

Germany and Latvia walked home from work, it was almost spring, and the weather was nice if a little cold. They passed a park and Latvia saw the first flowers poking through their soft green leaves. She suddenly grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him over to the buds. "Look," Germany knelt with her and saw the crocus poking through its leaves. Latvia giggled and touched it lightly. "Hello there, little flower!" Germany looked at her in silence, admiring her slight blush, the blue of her eyes, the cute, small tip of her nose pink with cold. "It's a crocus. It means hope. It is the first flower to bloom in spring." Latvia smiled happily, "I think it might be my favorite flower!" Germany smiled back and looked at the small blue flower, "Vhy?" Latvia stroked the soft, small petals, "Hope, It's what I need the most. And you have given that to me," she picked the flower and carefully put it in Germany's coat's buttonhole. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, a bright smile on her face, "Thank you!" Then she kissed him, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly everything was warmer, the world more dazzling, and love floated around the two countries as they crouched behind a bush, which hid them from passersby.


	51. A Plan

Russia glared at Belarus as she stood in his office in shame with her head bowed. "I thought you said getting Estonia would be easy! And here you are, bruised and beaten! She is a weakling who sat in front of the computer all day; she doesn't even have the strength to do that!" Belarus gritted her teeth and lied, "She was stronger than she looked… she left me in such a wreck, it took a little while to get on my feet." Russia sighed in frustration and whipped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Fine, just let her get away, I just want Prussia captured. Bring him to me, alive, I want to make sure he is dead."

Poland had given him a new town to search, Prussia got off Poland's horse and looked around. No one seemed to be outside, that was really strange, it was spring. He walked along the deserted road and then her saw someone. Belarus, the family's top assassin, just standing there waiting for him. "Prussia, I have orders from Russia to bring you in, alive." Prussia took out his knife and pointed it at her, "You vill never take me alive." Belarus sighed and came closer, ignoring the weapon held by the man. "Russia had originally intended for me to disguise as Lithuania and knock you out then take you to the house to be killed by Russia, but I want to see Lithuania free. So will you help me or not?"

Russia once again stepped into Lithuania's room to see her spaced out on the bed. Russia smirked, it was only a matter of hours until Prussia was dead, as soon as Russia got him into his basement, he would make sure that Prussia would die, and stay dead. "Sunflower?" Lithuania didn't acknowledge him or give him a sign that she heard him. "I have Prussia and I'm going to kill him," Lithuania blinked. "I'm going to use Deathly Knell, and we both know how deadly that is to a country, he will never be able to come back." In Lithuania's head she sobbed and screamed, she knew that he could easily kill Prussia if he wanted to, all he needed was Prussia. "Are you sure you have him?" she asked drowsily. Russia was surprised at her speech; it was the most she had said that week, _maybe the thought of Prussia dead is curing her already!_ "Belarus is bring him in soon, you will see his dead body by the end of the day, I promise."

Poland was putting his things away and checking the map on the wall, there was something on there that wasn't there before; a note. He took it off and looked at it; _Hello, this is Belarus. I put the name of the town where I picked up Prussia on your list so I could meet him. I'm going to have Prussia rescue Lithuania, but you are needed, bring your horse. This is where you need to be… _he looked at the map where the note had been stuck a big red dot had been drawn right in the middle of nowhere.

Germany sat at his computer typing something or other as Latvia answered the phone calls that came in. Then Germany cursed, the screen of his computer had gone blank, leaving him wondering who hacked into his computer. Then text started appearing on the screen; _It's Estonia, Belarus told me to hack into your computer and deliver a message, we need you to come as soon as possible, Belarus has made sure that a landing platform will be clear for you, you just need a plane… _


	52. The Show

Germany walked quickly to the back of the airport, where he found his old plane from WWII and started it up. Latvia stood on the asphalt, unsure of what to do, "Latvia!" Germany called from the pilot's seat down to her, "Get off the runway and stay here, I vill be home soon, I promise!"

Latvia's mind went blank then determination took over. "No! I'm coming with you!" Germany sat there, shocked as Latvia climbed into the plane and shut the door. She sat in the bomber's seat and crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving, I want to stay with you no matter what." Germany lost his words and just stared in wonder at the determined girl that he had fallen for;

"Ja, alright."

Prussia waited in the back of the truck for Belarus to come and get him out. They had done a good job of making it look like he had to be captured with force; makeup disguised as bruises, gag in his mouth, tied with rope that didn't have a tight knot. They were ready for the show, now all they had to do was wait for the curtain to go up. Soon enough, the door opened and her was dragged roughly out by Russia, "Well, well… you did well sister…" Prussia was roughly dragged into the basement where he was chained to the wall; this wasn't part of the plan… where was that signal? Why wasn't Belarus giving him the signal? Russia grinned and raised a whip, "Well then… I think we will start with a little torture, da?"

Lithuania heard the screams from upstairs, but she couldn't do anything about it, the door was locked, and she had already tried kicking it and calling down. She slumped to the floor and cried as she listened to Prussia's screams of pain. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes closed. There was no hope… then all went eerily quiet, dead silent; nothing. Lithuania panicked and then tried to calm herself down. _Just because it's quiet doesn't mean he's…_ she choked on a sob_… dead_. Footsteps came up the stairs; Lithuania didn't bother to get up, her entire body felt drained and her soul empty. Russia opened the door and smiled at her, "He's dead now Sunflower, aren't you happy?"

Lithuania opened her eyes and looked up at him, "I hope you die." She whispered. All cheer in Russia's face changed to cold,

"What?" Lithuania closed her eyes and waited for him to strangle her to death, but he didn't. "I'll just show you his body, wait here, I'll go get it." He closed the door and went back to the basement. Tears fell freely from Lithuania's eyes, she screamed and wailed in agony and clutched her chest. Now was the time…

Russia came down to the basement and smiled, he knew Lithuania would except him once she saw her old lover's dead… body? Where was the body? Belarus stood in the middle of a pool of blood innocently twirling the whip in her fingers, she looked up at him. "Hello Big Brother, I was wondering when you would join us," Russia frowned and was about to say something when he felt something pierce through his coat and into his flesh. Realizing that he had been tricked, he fell to the ground and choked on his last few breaths.

**Quick note: this isn't the end... there are a few more chapters, I might be killing everyone, but there is still more!**


	53. The Show Must Go On

Poland rode as hard and as fast as he could toward the destination. He had never really trusted Belarus, but something told him to go. And he always listened to his gut. He would do this even if it was pointless, he would do it if he got caught, he would do it for Lithuania.

Lithuania looked at the vial of poison in her hand, Deathly Knell, the label read; the only poison known to kill countries, permanently. She pulled the stopper out and she felt tears course down her cheeks as she brought the vial up to her lips. She didn't hear or see anything; she only felt the tears choke her as the poison trickled down her throat. Then numbness, she fell to the ground and darkness slowly overcame her till death stole her last breath from her.

Prussia held the sharp, jagged edge of the shattered mirror, on it was blood, Russia's blood. Red trickled down the side of Russia's mouth as he lay there on the floor, tears in his eyes, he blinked, "So cold…" he rasped and then lay still, unmoving. Prussia bowed his head to his long-hated enemy and turned and ran out of the basement. He climbed up the stairs and felt the cuts in his back throb and weep clear fluid, but that didn't matter, nothing mattered but Lithuania. He opened the door to her windowless room and found it empty; feeling panic he looked around and found her sleeping on the floor and the other side of the bed. He knelt down next to her; she was so pale, almost as if she were… "No!" Prussia screamed, "You can't be… You'll come back, ve alvays do! I'll just get you out of here and wait…" he picked her hand up to put it over his shoulder before her lifted her up; something fell out of her stiff fingers. He frowned and picked it up, "Is zhis vhat you used?" he wondered, reading the label. When he realized what it was tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. "Vhy did you take your life?" Prussia cried and held Lithuania to him, sobbing into her neck. He kissed her hand and carried her to the front of the house; where the sky darkened with rain clouds, almost as if they were crying with him. Raindrops mixed with tears fell onto the soil, new spring leaves poked their heads out of the earth or from old plants whom had died during the winter. Then there was Lithuania, whom could never be re-born, who could never be brought back, in Prussia's arms, watered by his tears.

The sound of galloping made Prussia look up, Poland, on his horse, came to a stop, "What happened?" Prussia didn't say a thing; he just helped Lithuania's limp body onto the saddle behind Poland. Then he sorrowfully climbed on the other horse, halfheartedly kicking the horse into motion, feeling dead inside. The pain was a dull throb, he felt nothing… nothing. They rode in silence, not quite comprehending that someone so important in their lives was just gone, never to return. They rode until they came to the runway that Poland had been told to go to. A plane waited on the asphalt, Prussia knew that plane… Germany jumped out and helped them get Lithuania off the horse, her body was so stiff and cold that Germany understood right away; she was dead. Latvia excitedly hopped out of the plane, but when she saw Lithuania's limp body all the happiness and energy drained out of her. "Will she come back?" Prussia just shook his head and carried her into the plane. Estonia sat in the back; hunkered down in the tight space, when she saw Lithuania she too felt most of the life drain out of her. Poland, Prussia, and Estonia all sat next to each other above the bomb hatch with the body stretched across their laps. Germany watched all of them then took a deep breath, "Vell, ze show must go on." He closed the hatch and started the plane up. When they were in the air Prussia stroked Lithuania's hair and wished that she could just come back.

**Yo, I know what you're thinking; "what bullcrap is this? You just killed her! France you and your story!" but wait, it isn't over! There's still the funeral… and Latvia and Germany… and they are all free now. (Or are they…) Stay tuned. I hope you don't hate me now… I'll post more tomarow.**


	54. Forever And Always

They landed in Germany with no problem, and they all staggered off the plane, Prussia carrying Lithuania in his arms. They all moved slowly, hearts heavy, to the car. This would have been freedom, but it didn't feel like victory. Ukraine pulled the car up and looked excitedly at them all, but was shocked to see them not joyful, but defeated. All the countries got into the car and Ukraine drove them back to Germany's apartment. Germany unlocked the door, they all went in, Ukraine, Estonia, and Poland just stood there as Prussia set Lithuania's body down softly on the couch. Latvia was the first to cry, and then Ukraine, suddenly Poland and Estonia were too. Germany put his arms around Latvia and let her cry into his shirt as he did his best to comfort her. Prussia let a few tears fall as he stroked his love's cheek, his eyes were watery so he didn't notice when she twitched. And again, her eyes slowly flickered open, Prussia thought he was hallucinating, but then she sat up and rubbed her eyes as if she had been asleep. Everyone staggered backwards as if a strong wind was suddenly in the room. "Prussia? Oh good, so we got out alright. Belarus told me I had to fake my death just in case, so I'm guessing it worked?" Prussia was the first to start laughing through his tears, he talked her and held her close, as close as he could get. She was no longer cold and stiff in his arms, he breathed in her scent, sunflowers… She laughed and hugged him tightly back. Poland fell on top of both of them, "Hey! Don't I get hugs?!" They all laughed and Latvia leapt onto Lithuania, "Sister!" she joyfully cried. Estonia joined the group hug as well, then Germany could resist no more; he somehow managed to wedge himself between his brother and Latvia, who was laughing and crying at the same time. Then Ukraine moved forward to join the hug, "NO!" They all screamed, not wanting to get smothered to death. Ukraine looked sheepish then just happy. They were alive, and that was really all that mattered to them…

_Meanwhile in Russia…_

"Come on Big Brother… marry me!" Belarus demanded as she whipped him again and again as he moaned, chained to the wall. "No!"

**Note:** Russia came back because he wasn't stabbed by a poisoned blade… And Lithuania drank puffer fish venom, very nasty stuff, makes you go all cold, stiff, and clammy. Makes you fall into a trace where you breathe so slow that no one can tell you're breathing at all. And Yes, Belarus had been manipulating this entire operation from behind the scenes so she could get to her Big Brother…)

_Several Years later…_

"So yes, he asked to marry me! And of course I said yes!" Latvia exclaimed into the phone while laughing. Estonia and Ukraine on the other line laughed at her girlishness. Latvia grinned and kicked back in her chair as she chatted to her friends over the phone. Germany smiled and watched his fiancé from the kitchen as he made dinner, life was just perfect now.

Prussia came home from his new job and called for Lithuania; she stuck her head out of the kitchen door and smiled brightly. She ran to him and tackled him in a kiss, when they pulled apart she asked, "How was the job?" Prussia rolled his eyes, "Boring, I miss the adventures ve had running around the countryside as vagabonds better." He joked. Lithuania grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Now be serious, how was it?" Prussia chuckled and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, "It vas alright, but my favorite time of day vill always be the time I spend vith you, Ehefrau." (wife) Prussia picked her up and spun her around, then bit at her lip playfully. Lithuania gasped and giggled; running back into the kitchen to hide from him as he chased her about the small house. And happiness and laughter blessed their many days, together forever and always.

**The Beginning. **

It is a new time,

For Spring,

For lovers,

A new beginning

That lasts us until the end of time.

This love so rare,

So pure,

So bright,

I love you and only you,

Thank you for making my live alive.


	55. The Curtain Closes, An Author's Note

**Hi everyone, it's Snow Tempest. I personally can't believe I finished that… I am just sitting here typing on Microsoft Word in complete shock and almost fear. Like, what am I going to do now? I want to thank all of you for making this story possible, if you hadn't read this story today; I wouldn't have completed this Fanfiction. So thank you. And If you have any ideas for a new Fanfiction please PM me and tell me what you want done; I am open to any new ideas. Thank you again, I am truly grateful. **


End file.
